


【TSN/社交网络】【ME】《和打人柳谈恋爱》HP AU（2019七夕）

by Narcat



Series: ME情人节&七夕贺文 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcat/pseuds/Narcat
Summary: 学生时代赞同纯血优越论，被大家怀疑曾想加入食死徒的魔药学教授Mark Zuckerberg和明知伏地魔对黑魔法防御术教授这个职位的诅咒，却还是毅然上任的Eduardo SaverinME两人吵架和好再吵架再和好的霍格沃茨之恋注意：*HP原著背景|ME不拆不逆*时间设定为伏地魔第一次倒台前，走HP亲世代剧情，具体解释：去年詹姆波特四人组和莉莉刚毕业*会出现包括邓布利多校长、麦格教授、雷古勒斯等此时应在霍格沃茨的人物/幽灵/神奇生物；会出现凤凰社和食死徒人员*Erica作为占卜教授提及，格邓不会详细描写但会提及*说好的七夕礼物*计划周更*有疑问或建议都欢迎留言





	1. 黑魔法防御术

**Author's Note:**

> *我知道离七夕还有一个多月，但是我不信任我的手速，本来还在纠结梗，幸好微博几位同好的好心评论帮我做了决定，然后我发现写真爱X2的力量太可怕，写得超开心完全停不下来！所以干脆就PO出来了~  
> *计划是周更，到七夕那天完结（祈祷这次能守时）_(:з」∠)_  
> *有疑问或建议都欢迎留言

　　 **第一章   黑魔法防御术**  
　　  
*  
　　  
　　霍格沃茨礼堂。  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长在早餐时宣布，尽管三强争霸赛由于眼下的危险局势停办，但没有任何理由同时停办圣诞舞会。而且圣诞假期之前的那个周末，将照例允许三年级及以上有监护人签字的学生们前往霍格莫德游玩。  
　　  
　　如果不是霍格沃茨的保护魔法太过强大，学生们的惊喜尖叫有可能掀翻大厅上空那些数不清的魔法蜡烛。

  
　　  
　　“阿不思！”，麦格教授严厉反对，“神秘人和食死徒们的恶劣行径越发嚣张，随时有可能发动战争！你不能在这时候放任学生们玩乐！这会有危险！”  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长眨了眨眼，笑眯眯地保证道：“放松，麦格教授。我们不应当在小丑的威吓面前过于恐惧。孩子们承受了一整年的巨大压力，正是由于你说的理由，也许他们假期回到家也无法好好享受，那么何必剥夺孩子们难得的游玩机会。再说，我会亲自在霍格莫德村守着的，也许可以负责蜂蜜公爵的周边安全。”  
　　  
　　比起邓布利多说的理由，由他本人负责霍格莫德安全的保证更令麦格教授信服，于是她稍稍安下了心，做出了妥协，但立刻提出自己也要加入守卫霍格莫德。  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长却不同意，他最清楚这位生性谨慎理智的可敬女士有多么劳心劳力，她不仅是一位杰出的变形术教授，也是凤凰社不可或缺的一员。  
　　  
　　“不，米勒娃，你该给自己放个假，我知道有人期盼你的假期*”，邓布利多温柔地拒绝了她，看向因为被迫前来大厅吃饭而满脸不悦的扎克伯格教授，（又或者这位魔药学教授本来就长了张找茬的脸），“Zuckerberg教授也许愿意协助我？我假设你没有约会安排？”  
　　  
　　坐在一起的麻瓜研究学和占卜学教授故意爆发出了一阵不怎么轻的窃笑。  
　　  
　　谁也不忍心责怪她们无礼，就连绝不容忍任何欺凌行为、学生时代曾与扎克伯格交情颇深的Savrin教授都不能。  
　　  
　　毕竟是扎克伯格先屡次出言嘲讽占卜学的。  
　　  
　　他当着艾瑞卡教授的面宣称：“占卜学是供那帮比巨怪还精力充沛的学生打发时间的课程，毫无用处，它是选修，这就说明了一切，没有任何一家优秀的魔法学校会把占卜学列为必修。哦？您毕业的学校就是？那恰好证明了我的观点。”  
　　  
　　如果说对艾瑞卡教授的嘲讽还可以理解为学术歧视，那么对教授麻瓜研究学的布巴吉女士的恶意，只能说这印证了在学生和部分教授间广为流传的小道消息——扎克伯格虽然不是一名正式的食死徒，但他是纯血优越论者，并且曾经追随过那位神秘人。  
　　  
　　不能责怪人们八卦，实在是扎克伯格自身有不少值得疑问的地方。  
　　  
　　Mark Zuckerberg，纯血巫师，斯莱特林学院优秀毕业生，他的魔药堪称完美，但更醉心魔咒创新。他在校时期曾经当众说出过巫师至上言论，似乎是一位铁板钉钉的纯血优越论者，而且他发明了【纯血巫师识别咒】，尽管他在魔咒中使用如尼文设置了【被施咒者必须知情且自愿给出明确许可】的前提，然而这种魔咒的存在就足够令人不安。  
　　  
　　近来有一个恐怖的消息大肆流传，法力非常高强的巫师（例如神秘人、邓布利多校长）完全可以用夺魂咒绕过这个前提使用该魔咒，据说神秘人在成功后得意地将这个魔咒称为“泥巴种识别咒”。于是一时间人人自危，扎克伯格自然更为人们所怀疑。  
　　  
　　本学年，原本担任魔药学教授的斯拉格霍恩教授不幸亡故*，邓布利多校长收留了魔药学成绩优异的扎克伯格任教，大家都认为邓布利多校长过于仁慈，给这个不该被信任的人二次机会。  
　　  
　　自从扎克伯格九月份回校任教以来，家长们没少往校长室派猫头鹰投诉。  
　　  
　　即使是这样，根据狮院那位幽灵“差点没头的尼克”不小心听到的消息，扎克伯格竟然还不满意魔药学教授的职位，曾对邓布利多教授十分无礼地要求转教黑魔法防御术。不仅这种忘恩负义的行为应该被严肃讨论，其目的也值得深思，要知道，那位神秘人也虎视眈眈过黑魔法防御术的职位。  
　　  
　　谁会相信这是巧合？  
　　  
　　说到黑魔法防御术，那么现任这门学科教学的萨瓦林教授和扎克伯格之间断裂的友情，似乎也可以作为流言的佐证。  
　　  
　　Eduardo Saverin，纯血巫师，拉文克劳级长，男学生会主席，毫无疑问的优秀毕业生，在天文学和黑魔法防御术方面都颇有建树，魔法部曾向他提供过傲罗和官员职位，然而出于家庭责任，他一度继承了家族的魔法交易行。  
　　  
　　他和扎克伯格曾是形影不离的好友，拉文克劳和斯莱特林之间虽然没有狮蛇两院间的敌对气氛，跨学院友情依然是难得一见，更不要说同学眼中这两人各方面都有巨大差距，这份友情不禁令人疑惑，背地里甚至出现过一些暧昧猜想。  
　　  
　　谁都没想到在毕业前夕，这对好友会爆发剧烈争执，竟从此分道扬镳。  
　　  
　　扎克伯格跟人起冲突是他的日常，可向来温和亲切的萨瓦林竟然被激怒到断交的地步，那么人们不难大胆断言，99.97%是扎克伯格犯了令萨瓦林都无法原谅的错误。  
　　  
　　说回黑魔法防御术。  
　　  
　　两年前，黑魔法防御术教授梅乐思先生在任一年后意外摔下悬崖，哪个巫师会因为摔下悬崖而死？大家终于相信神秘人确实在求职失败后诅咒了这个职位。几乎所有候选人都借故婉拒，不愿意任教，邓布利多校长一筹莫展，萨瓦林在此时挺身而出，接下了这个烫手职位。  
　　  
　　出于规避诅咒的考虑，安全教授了一学年黑魔法防御术后，萨瓦林在接下来的新学年转而执教天文学。  
　　  
　　今年是萨瓦林教授回到霍格沃茨任教的第三年，由于实在找不到愿意接手的人选，他再一次担任了黑魔法防御术教授。  
　　  
　　没有人知道萨瓦林教授对扎克伯格教授的出现作何感想，他为人友善，聪明俊朗，又勇敢承担了危险职位，任谁都不忍心对着那双温柔的棕色眼眸开启不愉快的话题。  
　　  
　　有些学生认为还不如就让扎克伯格来当黑魔法防御术教授，因为假如诅咒真的在扎克伯格身上应验了，也算不上是多大的损失，可假如萨瓦林教授这个学年没了上上个学年的运气，全校姑娘和至少一半的小伙子们都会伤心欲绝的。

  
　　  
　　听到邓布利多校长的问话，扎克伯格教授手中的餐刀和装着肉排的盘子底亲密接触，这刺耳的声音，配合他那张仿佛刚签了离婚协议的冷漠表情，还有每日一成不变的标准巫师袍，着实无法令人心生喜爱。  
　　  
　　“Fine”，扎克伯格教授咬着牙万分不情愿的答应。  
　　  
　　麻瓜研究学的布巴吉教授热烈注视着萨瓦林教授，她打算试试邀请这位英俊的单身汉一同前往霍格莫德，当然，还有圣诞舞会的舞伴。她对萨瓦林教授的好感并不是什么秘密，不仅教授们一目了然，连学生们都有所察觉。  
　　  
　　唯独邓布利多校长注意到扎克伯格开口前不自觉投向长桌另一端的晦暗眼神，这位老人奇怪的半月形眼镜时常令人忽视背后那双湛蓝眼睛是多么善于体察人心。  
　　  
　　“多热心的年轻人”，邓布利多校长对扎克伯格的赞赏道，不顾众人怀疑梅林的眼神，扭头对长桌另一侧问，“还有萨瓦林教授，你有约会安排吗？”  
　　  
　　没人能够忽略布巴吉教授明显失望的哀叹，萨瓦林教授尽管抱歉还是松了一口气，他对邓布利多校长轻轻点头，干脆应承道：“我就负责尖叫棚屋附近吧。”  
　　  
　　那是学生们都爱去猎奇的地方，同时也处在霍格莫德村边沿，他主动要求负责，显然是为了减轻校长负担。  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长欣慰地微笑，这一次，麦格教授和斯普劳特教授也加入了赞赏的行列。  
　　  
　　此时皮皮鬼突然从屋顶俯冲而下，随后一路尖笑着以Z形路线冲过大厅，四张学院餐桌都人仰马翻，连教职员长桌也不例外，草药学斯普劳特教授还没喝的满满一壶南瓜汁全都喂给了扎克伯格教授的标准巫师袍，惹得他愤然离去。  
　　  
　　“至少我们终于能确定他换衣服了”，艾瑞卡教授对着他的背景和身边的布巴吉教授不那么轻声地说悄悄话，随后她们一同窃笑起来。  
　　  
　　萨瓦林教授捏着长柄银勺的手指微微发紧。  
　　  
　　麦格教授皱起了眉，提醒道：“女士们！”  
　　  
　　“奇妙的爱情”，邓布利多教授笑眯眯地对着手上的柠檬冰糕咏叹，“无论多么睿智的人，都能叫它作弄成傻瓜。”  
　　  
　　他对萨瓦林教授眨了眨眼，问：“年轻人，你的看法？”  
　　  
　　两年半的时间足够萨瓦林习惯校长的无厘头，他无奈道：“我对爱情没有研究，恐怕说不出什么值得称道的看法。”  
　　  
　　年长的教授们善意地笑了起来，布巴吉教授以为校长在暗示她，尽管她是位勇敢追求爱情的女士，还是难免不好意思地羞红了脸。

  
　　  
*  
　　  
　　提前半个月宣布圣诞舞会和霍格莫德游玩许可的后果，就是学生们肉眼可见地无心学习，教授们普遍感到恼火，邓布利多校长乐呵呵地接收他们的抱怨，安慰说年轻时难免都会如此。  
　　  
　　小伙子们却无法同意教授们的观点，除去一小撮万人迷，他们普遍感觉时间流速就像被梅林施了加速咒，好像昨天他们还在互相取笑找不到漂亮舞伴，眨眼间明天就是去霍格莫德村游玩的日子，而圣诞舞会就在五天后。  
　　  
　　他们大多数只能和好兄弟一起去霍格莫德，至于舞伴，他们连询问的勇气都没凑够！  
　　  
　　姑娘们心里其实也一样焦急，但表面上都颇为轻松，和女伴们成群结队顶着寒风在校园中来来去去，暗地期待着意中人选赶紧向自己走来。  
　　  
　　除非密友私话，否则姑娘们通常不会大肆谈论自己真正期待的那个人，而是一起聊聊那些在校园中广受青睐的人物，比如比男生还英俊的女学生会主席，比如萨瓦林教授。  
　　  
　　“他比我好不容易搜集到的詹姆波特和西里斯布莱克学长去年的毕业纪念照还要英俊”，某位姑娘陶醉地说，她和女伴们坐在草坪上晒太阳，顺便欣赏和猎场看守海格闲聊的萨瓦林教授的俊美侧颜，“假如明天还没人来邀请我，我就去邀请他。谁说不允许邀请教授跳舞了？”  
　　  
　　另一位姑娘摇摇头，推了推脸上巨大的圆框眼镜：“我在占卜课上占卜过，萨瓦林教授缠着沉重的灰色气场，这是失恋的表现，我敢打赌，他不会和任何人一起参加圣诞舞会。你和布巴吉教授都没戏。”  
　　  
　　她提到布巴吉教授，是因为布巴吉教授鼓起勇气匆匆赶到了萨瓦林教授身边，从海格那借走了他。姑娘们眼神一亮，都挺直了脖子。  
　　  
　　不一会儿，布巴吉教授抹着眼泪，从满脸抱歉的萨瓦林教授身边快速跑开了。  
　　  
　　“看吧”，圆眼镜姑娘摊了摊手。  
　　  
　　姑娘们将远在天边的萨瓦林教授抛之脑后，热情地围住了她，“快帮我算算舞伴”。

  
　　  
*  
　　  
　　Eduardo从热情的家养小精灵手中接过装满美食的柳条篮子，他的道谢惹来了家养小精灵们一个接一个响亮的抽泣，为了不耽误师生们用餐，他赶紧离开了厨房。  
　　  
　　由于拒绝了布巴吉教授，他不太想出现在长桌上，以免惹得这位其实很直爽可爱的女士伤心，恰好今日天气不错，于是在黑湖边看着夕阳吃晚餐。  
　　  
　　热腾腾的黄油啤酒叫人心情愉快，奶酪面包松软可口，肉汁薯条的新鲜尝试也十分美味，Eduardo的好心情一直持续到有人贸然出现。

  
　　  
　　“把黑魔法防御术的职位让给我”，这位贸然出现的不受欢迎的来客还很不客气。  
　　  
　　Eduardo心烦地扯下餐巾，和手上的食物一起粗暴塞进篮子里，站起身就走。  
　　  
　　Mark紧走几步拽住他的手肘，厉声道：“现在不是闹别扭的时候！把黑魔法防御术的职位给我！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo做了个深呼吸。  
　　  
　　忍无可忍。  
　　  
　　“让一个疑似食死徒教授学生们黑魔法防御术？我为什么要这么做？”Eduardo转过身，故意挑起眉毛，对矮一头的人嘲讽道。  
　　  
　　“我不是！”明明是从一开始就不客气的人，现在却好似被Eduardo的话刺到，Mark皱紧了眉头辩解，“我从来不是，你知道的！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo早已不是那个甘愿小心翼翼照顾友人心情的拉文克劳级长，他坚定地反驳：“我从来不知道。扎克伯格先生，关于您，我什么都不知道。”  
　　  
　　四目相对，沉默短暂又漫长，空气沉重得像是能够用刀子切开。  
　　  
　　Eduardo首先转身，他听见曾经的友人在身后咬牙切齿：“那只食糖上瘾的老蜜蜂到底给你下了什么迷魂咒！”  
　　  
　　他无法容忍这样低级的诋毁，于是沉着脸回头喝道：“你就是这么报答给你第二次机会的邓布利多校长的吗？！通过诋毁他？！你到底什么时候才肯面对自己的错，少漫无边际地抱怨别人！”  
　　  
　　“我还以为你了解我呢”，Mark口不择言道，然后又有些后悔，试图补救，“我要是存心诋毁会用‘老蜜蜂’这种绰号？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo赢了一局，尽管这胜利不会带来任何喜悦：“我确实不了解你，我早说了！”  
　　  
　　Mark气急：“Eduardo Saverin！你能不能适可而止，好好听我说话！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo也恼了：“我会‘好好’听人‘说话’！但没义务听打人柳随风乱舞！”  
　　  
　　听到“打人柳”这个学生时代的绰号，Mark彻底冷了脸。  
　　  
　　“Fine”，他咬着牙说。  
　　  
　　然后头也不回地转身离开。  
　　  
　　又被Mark抢先一步，原本有两分抱歉的Eduardo彻底丢掉了不必要的同情心，在转身前大声丢下一句：“说好的绰号不算诋毁呢？”

  
　　  
*  
　　  
　　Eduardo住在北塔楼楼顶，和拉文克劳塔楼相邻，是去年教天文学时搬的，他很喜欢这个房间，恰好新来的天文学教授不喜欢爬楼，就一直住了下来。  
　　  
　　明天是去霍格莫德村游玩的日子，所以不必做教学准备，Eduardo望着窗外趁着天没黑飞来飞去做练习的魁地奇球员们出神。  
　　  
　　回想刚才的短暂交锋，Eduardo默默给拉文克劳加3分、斯莱特林减5分，算算这半年来的累积分数，目前是拉文克劳的胜利。  
　　  
　　夕阳烧红了层层晚霞，在黑湖湖面上倒映出奇怪的颜色，禁林上空群群飞鸟归来，似乎有不走运的鸟儿撞上了打人柳，那株柳树还真的在随风乱舞……  
　　  
　　这令Eduardo回忆起学生时代，Mark弄出过一个颜值打分魔咒，惹恼了全校女生，后来Mark在魔法史课堂上收到一只纸鹤，里面用红墨水写着“诅咒你注定孤老一生！没有巫师愿意和打人柳谈恋爱！”  
　　  
　　那两个巨大的感叹号令Eduardo时隔多年回想起来，还是觉得有些太夸张。  
　　  
　　他真的认为Mark是半路清醒逃回正路的食死徒吗？不。  
　　  
　　这是潜意识给出的第一反应。  
　　  
　　但在经历过Mark的背叛和决裂后，他还敢百分百相信Mark从没想过要成为食死徒吗？  
　　  
　　答案同样是不。  
　　  
　　他不敢。  
　　  
　　何况，也没必要。

  
　　  
　　他回过神来，发现自己又在不自觉地转着右手戒指，这是他近两年养成的习惯。  
　　  
　　这件家族传承的宝物，整个戒指都是由罕见的秘银材料锻造而成，传说中能够抵抗针对戒主的恶意，父亲在他十六岁时给了他。  
　　  
　　一年前，邓布利多校长与古灵阁的妖精交易，将裂开的戒面用秘银修补一新。  
　　  
　　现在银白戒面又开始发灰，再过不久，也许就有裂痕出现。  
　　  
　　Eduardo清楚记得，担任黑魔法防御术教授的第一年，是在下半学期开始时，他才发现戒面无论如何都擦不干净。  
　　  
　　结论是戒指损坏的速度加快了。  
　　  
　　发疯的打人柳无关紧要。这才是他该费神担心的事。

 

（待续）

 

附注：

*麦格教授此时有一位追求者，是她在魔法部工作时期的上司

*斯拉格霍恩教授是不愿继续任教，假死隐居

 


	2. 雷古勒斯布莱克

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *爆字数了，而且有会超出预计章节数的不良预感_(:з」∠)_  
> *接下来两周会忙，所以下一次更新是在6月27日（抱歉）（所以提前开文是多么智慧（够了））  
> *本章提及斯卡曼德先生和洛哈特打酱油~  
> *Mark只是看到尖叫棚屋里的情况推测，他不认识月亮脸，原谅他开嘲讽啦  
> *有疑问或建议都欢迎留言，觉得哪里没写好一定要告诉我啊^ _ ^

　　 **第二章  雷古勒斯布莱克**  
　　

  
　　*  
　　  
　　尽管飘着鹅毛大雪，前往霍格莫德村的学生们兴奋劲儿丝毫不减。  
　　  
　　Eduardo施检查咒的速度已经快得令人惊叹，他那根十三英寸长、独角兽毛内芯的山楂木魔杖挥得像是乐团指挥棒。可这些心急的小巫师还是将家长签名的许可证争先恐后地怼到Eduardo眼前，口中喊着“萨瓦林教授”，都想比其他人早一步过关。  
　　  
　　虽然生性和善，Eduardo可不是对谁都毫无底线的老好人。  
　　  
　　他对着自己的嗓子来了个“声声洪亮”，然后一句语气温和的提醒差点没把最前排几个首先插队的学生震晕过去。  
　　  
　　“孩子们，排好队，否则我会考虑休息一刻钟再回来。”  
　　  
　　接下来事情就顺利了许多，除了一些学生随身携带的猫咪、仓鼠等魔法宠物试图往Eduardo怀里钻耽误了一点时间——就连邓布利多校长派往霍格莫德上空巡视的凤凰福克斯都在他肩膀歇了歇脚。

  
　　  
　　路过的赫奇帕奇学院院长，斯普劳特教授，不禁第N次感叹，当年Eduardo上学时就没少听她这么说：“受神奇生物青睐的天赋相当罕见，当年小斯卡曼德就是我教过的学生中天赋最杰出的。Eduardo，分院帽当初怎么就把你分给拉文克劳了呢。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo当然知道纽特斯卡曼德先生，一位伟大的神奇动物学家，他撰写的《神奇动物在哪里》是霍格沃茨保护神奇生物课的教科书，Eduardo上学时用的就是这本教材，现在学生们也还是用这本教材，估计以后也不会出现什么变动。  
　　  
　　他清楚自己虽然比较受神奇生物亲近，可和那位斯卡曼德先生相比着实不值一提，也就是比一般巫师的动物缘稍好一些罢了，斯普劳特院长说他有天赋是有些夸张，但这样的好心玩笑是没必要反驳的，Eduardo随她一起笑起来，礼貌地与她挥手告别并祝她玩得开心。  
　　  
　　事实上也不是所有神奇生物都会对Eduardo友好。  
　　  
　　比如说学校管理员费尔奇先生的那只猫，洛丽丝夫人，它就时常对Eduardo一脸不屑。这本不算稀奇，洛丽丝夫人对除主人外的所有人都没有好脸色，但有时，它还会对Eduardo莫名其妙地嘶气。  
　　  
　　倒不是说Eduardo对这只与主人心意相通、最擅长盯梢学生的猫有什么特殊期待，只是这样一只臭脸猫咪，居然和扎克伯格教授友好相处，就很令人疑惑了。  
　　  
　　有学生声称曾亲眼目睹洛丽丝夫人纡尊降贵地允许扎克伯格教授摸了摸它的脑袋——这可是邓布利多校长都不曾拥有过的殊荣。  
　　  
　　也许是同类相吸，Eduardo这么分析过。

  
　　  
　　在扎克伯格回校任教之前，管理员费尔奇先生和他的猫绝对是全校数一数二的不受欢迎人物，连皮皮鬼都不能收获更多厌恶。  
　　  
　　事实上，在Eduardo自己的学生时代，对总是找茬惩罚学生、鬼鬼祟祟四处盯梢的费尔奇先生也没什么好感。  
　　  
　　他记得那时扎克伯格和洛丽丝夫人也不曾发展出什么友谊，反而被洛丽丝夫人抓到过夜闯禁林，斯莱特林惨丢20分，从那以后扎克伯格对费尔奇和他的猫深痛恶绝。  
　　  
　　扎克伯格回校任教后，全校不受欢迎人物榜单就出现了立竿见影的变化。  
　　  
　　首先，他有追随过神秘人的嫌疑，尽管有邓布利多校长的保证，但还是让斯莱特林以外的三个学院对他持警惕观点。  
　　  
　　其次，他发明了【纯血巫师识别咒】。事实上Eduardo清楚扎克伯格在论文中公布的版本已经是他最初发明的弱化版，但没有第三个人知道这个，而且，光是神秘人已经掌握咒语弱点那条流言，就足够所有不支持纯血优越论的巫师将扎克伯格列入黑名单。  
　　  
　　再次，几乎所有能力出众的斯莱特林学生都已经加入食死徒，其中，核心家族的几位学生，比如雷古勒斯布莱克，都对扎克伯格态度冷淡。他们作为斯莱特林的风向标，这种冷淡谨慎的态度自然影响了整个学院。  
　　  
　　最后但同样重要的一点，前任魔药学教授斯拉格霍恩同时兼任蛇院院长，他不幸去世后，霍格沃茨在职的所有教授中，只有继任魔药学教授的扎克伯格出身蛇院。尽管资格有待商榷，邓布利多校长还是邀请了扎克伯格暂时担任蛇院院长。谁都没想到扎克伯格会拒绝这个令众多巫师垂涎的头衔，但在这个特殊时期，“唯独斯莱特林学院没有院长”这样更为分裂人心的情况是绝对不能出现的，不知邓布利多校长是如何劝说，作为妥协，扎克伯格依然不接受院长职位，但同意代行最基本的院长职务。  
　　  
　　不论扎克伯格出于什么理由这样做，在蛇院学生看来，此举无异于背叛。  
　　  
　　没有一位尽心尽力的院长，必然会影响学院积分，这关系到学院杯的争夺。在剩下那部分没有投向神秘人的蛇院学生眼中，也多少会觉得这是邓布利多校长不信任斯莱特林学院的明证。  
　　  
　　得不到狮獾鹰三大学院的支持，又被自己出身的蛇院疏远，扎克伯格初来乍到，就一举超越费尔奇，跃升全校不受欢迎人物NO.1。  
　　  
　　某种程度上，也真是相当了不得的成就。  
　　  
　　于是Eduardo每次看到他（倒不是Eduardo有特别注意那个人，毕竟就算是巫师的眼睛也没法做到选择性显示），扎克伯格就好像停留在了他的学生时代，依然是孤身一人，以熟悉的拒绝打扰的孤高姿态快步经过霍格沃茨长廊和楼梯。  
　　  
　　或许他从来都更喜欢这样，任何人的接近都是打扰。  
　　  
　　扎克伯格大部分时间都待在魔药学办公室，甚至不乐意到礼堂用餐，部分学生猜测他是在为黑魔王研究折磨麻瓜的黑魔法。即使决裂了，Eduardo仍然觉得这种猜测是十分荒谬可笑的。  
　　  
　　“但《预言家日报》那个记者找到了扎克伯格和食死徒卢修斯马尔福相谈甚欢的照片呢”，内心有个声音提醒到。  
　　  
　　Eduardo皱起眉，停下杂乱的思索。

  
　　  
　　终于，学生们都通过了检查悉数离去，Eduardo也动身前往尖叫棚屋巡视。  
　　  
　　这栋他上学时平平无奇的废弃棚屋，这几年忽然成为了“全英国闹鬼最厉害的屋子”，多了许多离奇传说。对于学生们编造相关鬼故事的狂热风潮，Eduardo发觉这对他来说很难理解。这只是间破棚屋而已啊？  
　　  
　　一路上学生们与Eduardo热情招呼，经过三把扫帚酒吧门口时，还有大胆的高年级学生对他吹口哨，“萨瓦林教授，我打赌你身上的巫师袍是在巴黎买的！”  
　　  
　　事实上，这件深蓝巫师袍是在伦敦订做的，法式巫师袍总没有英式庄重，不太适合教师穿着，Eduardo前来霍格沃茨的行李箱中没有带上任何一件法式巫师袍。  
　　  
　　Eduardo微笑着眨眨眼，突然从学生们眼前消失了。  
　　  
　　他一定是使用了某种无杖魔法，学生们的惊喜尖叫和失望叹气混在一起，下一秒却倒抽冷气。  
　　  
　　照例身穿标准巫师袍的扎克伯格教授沉着脸，脚步匆匆地经过。  
　　  
　　今天雪虽很大，但没有寒风，算是不错的约会天气。然而扎克伯格教授的出现“弥补”了这一点。按照邓布利多校长的分工，Mark站在帕笛芙夫人茶馆的门口，引发了众多女生的哀叹。这也不能怪她们，谁都能看出毫无情调的标准巫师袍和扎克伯格教授，都跟帕笛芙夫人茶馆那些可爱的蕾丝装饰一点都不搭！  
　　  
　　Mark给围观的学生们一个死亡眼神，不耐烦地挥了挥魔杖，无声地给自己施了个忽略咒。  
　　  
　　“哦~”，这是一小撮聪明学生想明白了萨瓦林教授刚才用了什么魔咒。  
　　  
　　Mark用改良版监测魔咒代替自己巡逻，靠在墙上思考自己关注到的一些异常现象。  
　　  
　　他并不十分担心霍格莫德的安危，当然，他并不完全相信伏地魔对霍格沃茨保有一份执念的传言，而是理性来看，食死徒的小崽子们，或者干脆已经当了食死徒的小崽子们，都还在霍格沃茨上学呢。  
　　  
　　诚然，麦格和邓布利多对学生们搞心理安慰的那一套“战争还没开始”的说辞让Mark嗤之以鼻，但准确来说“战争没有全面爆发”是没有错的。  
　　  
　　食死徒折磨折磨麻瓜，打打凤凰社，伤亡还没明确波及到那些把头埋进沙子里的鸵鸟们，于是巫师社会仿佛还在正常运转着，《预言家日报》这类无良小报也还有闲功夫揪着他不放。  
　　  
　　而袭击霍格莫德，必然会挑起邓布利多的怒火，爆发全面战争。  
　　  
　　Mark认为伏地魔暂时还不会这么干。  
　　  
　　他看到过一些真相，做出过一些推测，目前为止，都还没出错。  
　　  
　　监测魔咒传来警报。  
　　  
　　Mark握紧了魔杖，警惕地看向北面，当视线中出现一大把银白胡子和布满星星图案的深紫色巫师袍，他实在忍不住翻了个白眼。  
　　  
　　“酸味汽水”，邓布利多乐呵呵地递给他一个冒着可疑紫雾的瓶子，“蜂蜜公爵做活动买一送一。”  
　　  
　　如果说Mark在半年的执教生涯中学到了什么，那就是尽量不要和这位他并非不尊敬但实在不太能忍受的老校长争辩。  
　　  
　　Mark不仅接过来，还喝了一口。表情相当精彩。  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长很是满意：“味道不错吧？”  
　　  
　　停下咳嗽，Mark没好气道：“味道发人深省。”  
　　  
　　“说到发人深省”，邓布利多从善如流地接道，“您考虑得如何？”  
　　  
　　Mark沉下脸来：“我不认为我是合适的人选。”  
　　  
　　邓布利多点点头：“我明白了。”  
　　  
　　“你不问我理由？”Mark抬起眼皮看着他。  
　　  
　　“我相信我的学生。”  
　　  
　　Mark自嘲地笑起来，“有时候，我不知道该说您过分轻信，还是过分狡猾。”  
　　  
　　邓布利多喝了一大口酸味汽水，露出一种令Mark牙酸的享受美味的神情：“我想一个主动要求教授黑魔法防御术的年轻人，很难说他缺乏勇气。那么，他的选择必然有他的理由。”  
　　  
　　提起黑魔法防御术，Mark顾不上小小的感动，气急道：“你不该让他第二次担任黑魔法防御术教授！“  
　　  
　　“我们并没有其他选择”，邓布利多校长直视着Mark，他的眼神中有几分抱歉，也有几分审视。  
　　  
　　Mark难以置信地看着他：“我！”  
　　  
　　“他拒绝了。”  
　　  
　　雪花落在层层积雪上，发出细碎的簌簌声。他们周围是享受来之不易放松时光的学生们，不论来自哪个学院，他们将积攒的零花钱换成羽毛笔和魔法糖，当然还有魔法笑话那些愚蠢的恶作剧玩意儿。  
　　  
　　整个英国，也许只有霍格莫德和霍格沃茨没有被惶惶不安的阴云和尖叫笼罩。  
　　  
　　而这，都得归功于眼前这位甜食品位非常值得商榷的老人。  
　　  
　　最终是Mark打破了沉默。  
　　  
　　他半垂着视线，像是不想被看穿思想，“我假设他并没有告诉您关于我的魔咒的一切。”  
　　  
　　邓布利多的微笑沉默回答了这个拐弯抹角的问题。  
　　  
　　Mark抬起头，那瞬间他的眼神锐利得令一般巫师难以招架，邓布利多显然不是一般巫师，这位老校长仿佛一无所觉，甚至分神渴望地瞄了一眼手中汽水瓶飘出的紫雾。  
　　  
　　“学期结束前”，Mark放弃抵抗似的做出了允诺，“我会前往您的办公室。尽管我认为您并非对我知道的一无所知，但是，我会告知您我的理由和决定。”  
　　  
　　在邓布利多离去前，Mark还是忍不住嘲讽道：“我不认为在尖叫棚屋养一只狼人是好主意，千万别告诉我你还让它上学了。”  
　　  
　　邓布利多笑眯眯，但他答非所问的答案险些没把Mark气炸：“我们在霍格沃茨，总会迎来一些新东西，像是前几年移栽的那株打人柳*，是的，移栽，非常成功的移栽，您去看过那株打人柳吗扎克伯格教授？多么生机勃勃的小树苗啊，真是令人感动。说到底斯普劳特院长在草药学方面……”  
　　  
　　Mark咬牙切齿：“小树苗？！你管那个比禁林任何一棵树都粗壮的玩意儿叫小树苗？！”  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长呼呼呼地笑起来，还神秘得眨了眨眼睛：”你会发现成熟期的打人柳非常令人惊叹呢。“  
　　  
　　“……我不想知道！”

 

  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　霍格莫德一日游无惊无险地度过，但教授们恼火地发现学生们并没有收心，反而无时无刻不关注着即将到来的圣诞舞会和圣诞假期，于是每一个教授为了吸引学生们的主意都牟足了劲，Eduardo特意把几个学生们很感兴趣的魔咒留到了这时候，麦格教授拿出了“变猫吓你一跳”绝技，布巴吉教授介绍了麻瓜在圣诞节玩的室内游戏。  
　　  
　　Eduardo被女生中盛行的“反正不可能不如我也邀请萨瓦林教授试试”的冒险行为弄得哭笑不得，不得不把忽略咒当成了日常必备。  
　　  
　　这让他发现了不少了以往注意不到的趣事。  
　　  
　　有一次他去找被费尔奇先生关了禁闭的学生追讨论文，不小心忘了解开忽略咒，尴尬地撞见费尔奇先生正抱着洛丽丝夫人随着巫师电台中的音乐翩翩起舞。  
　　  
　　为了替费尔奇保留尊严，他打算静悄悄地离开，转过身时眼角扫到了一张眼熟的空白羊皮纸。他眼前浮现出令所有教授喜爱并头痛的格兰芬多四人组，the Marauders。还有那个总让他想起、不是、那个在魔药学上天赋惊人的斯莱特林学生。  
　　  
　　谢天谢地他们已经在去年毕业了，说实话Eduardo挺喜欢他们，甚至替双方都打过小小的掩护，但教他们两年也确实让Eduardo觉得老了好几岁。换句话说，是他们让Eduardo飞速成长为一位不论课堂上发生什么意外都能从容面对的老师。  
　　  
　　上个月詹姆寄来了他和莉莉的结婚请帖，邀请Eduardo在圣诞假期参与他们的婚礼，Eduardo欣然应允，但请帖的最后一段话他一直没想明白，今天才恍然大悟。  
　　  
　　“您见过一张纸，萨瓦林教授，我们四个的心血之作。可恶的费尔奇收走了它。我和他们商量过，既然您再次担任了黑魔法防御术教授，假如您有所需要，请记住，开始是我庄严宣誓我没干好事，结束是恶作剧完毕。”  
　　  
　　“P.S.我们希望它最终留在霍格沃茨。”  
　　  
　　尽管这有悖于一个教授该有的言行，Eduardo还是得承认，他犯下了顺手牵羊的错误。  
　　  
　　但他并不后悔，这张神奇的羊皮纸，或者说“活点地图”，令他惊叹，怪不得这些孩子，尤其西里斯布莱克和詹姆波特已经成了凤凰社声名鹊起的人物。  
　　  
　　当然，除了趣事，Eduardo也听到了不太愉快的内容。  
　　  
　　他经过前院时，听到本学院那个言行浮夸到难以直视的学生，吉德罗洛哈特，在向一些格兰芬多的女生诉苦，关于魔药学教授欺凌学生的行为，洛哈特模仿着扎克伯格的语调骂道：“你们这些被食尸鬼吃了脑浆的巨怪，我要强调多少次’轻轻搅拌‘，你们才能支使好你们的肘子！”“很显然，我已经尽力了，你们在魔药学上无可救药，这无关我的教学水平，纯粹是资质有限。”  
　　  
　　在这个时间点，这些学生和Eduardo当然都无法预知未来，他们不知道两年后那位新魔药学教授的毒舌能叫他们哭着喊着怀念扎克伯格教授，但就眼下而言，扎克伯格教授对学生们的评价无疑是过分而不合适的。  
　　  
　　但光是这样，Eduardo也不会冲到魔药学办公室去和扎克伯格对质，他没那么爱对同事指手画脚，主要是洛哈特为了提高叙事效果，还说了这么一句话：“他甚至教斯莱特林学生们熬迷情剂！”  
　　  
　　这可是绝对不应该的，他不相信扎克伯格真的做出了这种事，尽管扎克伯格一直有藐视校规的前科。要知道，不仅是熬煮这种高端魔药失败的后果会伤害学生，假如成功了，会引出多少骚乱，Eduardo简直想都不敢想。  
　　  
　　他当然去了魔药学办公室严肃地说了这事，并礼貌地等待扎克伯格的解释。  
　　  
　　然后扎克伯格竟然一言不发，在他面前往壁炉里撒了一把飞路粉，冷着脸跑了！  
　　  
　　难以置信！

  
　　  
　　于是接下来的两三天，萨瓦林教授肉眼可见的心情不好，确定了舞伴的女生们也不再跃跃欲试，都转而好奇是哪个不长眼的招惹了萨瓦林教授。  
　　  
　　“会不会是黑魔法防御术的那个诅咒？”有女生提出，“我昨天看到一截雕像在萨瓦林教授经过的时候无缘无故倒了下来。”  
　　  
　　另一位女生不同意：“可那不是隔三差五就会发生的吗，萨瓦林教授已经习惯了。而且他用无声咒把雕像变成一堆雪人的样子实在太帅了。”  
　　  
　　“那会不会是扎克伯格教授说了什么？”  
　　  
　　“可能性不大”，因为舞伴占卜异常准确而在女生中颇有声望的圆框眼镜姑娘冷静指出，“我占卜过，还是和失恋有关的问题。大概是有位放不下的前任。“  
　　  
　　女生们集体发出哀嚎，“哦不！”  
　　

 

　　*  
　　  
　　为了躲避麻烦，也不想让自己的坏心情影响他人，Eduardo主动要求在圣诞舞会之夜担任警戒工作，邓布利多校长令他感激地没有多问，只说会安排家养小精灵为他送餐。  
　　  
　　于是，在学生和教授们尽情享受音乐与美食的时候，Eduardo一个人待在天文塔楼，饶有兴致地看星星。  
　　  
　　家养小精灵恨不得把每样食物都带来给他，Eduardo喝了一口南瓜汁，拿起活点地图查看，密密麻麻的小点都挤在礼堂。  
　　  
　　今夜的火象星座们异常明亮。  
　　  
　　Eduardo近乎温柔地凝视着他们，自言自语的问：“你们发现了什么？嗯？聪明的星座，热情希望与光明，但你们总是有两面的。热情，也是愤怒。新生的希望，也是老朽的凋亡。光明，和光明前最深重的黑暗。多么美丽，令人着迷。”  
　　  
　　装满明沙的沙漏落下最后一粒沙，发出短暂而喑哑的乐声，于是Eduardo将沙漏翻转过来，看看时间，又拿起了活点地图。  
　　  
　　舞会应该正是高潮，大部分学生还在礼堂内，也有三三两两的学生小点散落在各个适合约会的地方。  
　　  
　　Eduardo会心一笑，但紧接着皱起了眉。  
　　  
　　他注意到一个孤零零的小点爬着楼梯一路向上，在图书馆门外稍作停留，然后进到了馆内，如果Eduardo没记错，此时的图书馆已经锁门，而且那个小点移动的方向，应该是禁书区。  
　　  
　　【雷古勒斯·布莱克】  
　　  
　　与西里斯布莱克这位兄长截然不同的16岁就加入食死徒的小布莱克。  
　　  
　　然后Eduardo注意到有另一个小点跟随而来，也进了图书馆。  
　　  
　　也许是约会？Eduardo一边想着，一边用魔杖点上了那个后来的小点。  
　　  
　　【马克·扎克伯格】  
　　  
　　Eduardo赶往图书馆。

  
　　  
　　假如不是被雷古勒斯布莱克的魔杖指着喉咙，Mark搞不好愿意称赞这小鬼反应敏捷和足够聪明警惕。  
　　  
　　“把你那根玩意放下”，Mark注意到布莱克小鬼的魔杖在微微颤抖，“或者杀了我，然后花时间想办法毁尸灭迹，耽误你真正想做的事。”  
　　  
　　一只溜到书架中间的大白猫人性化地扬起了长眉毛。  
　　  
　　任谁都看得出雷古勒斯布莱克高度紧张，他近乎神经质的喘着气，额头上甚至渗出了汗，“你知道？不，你不可能知道！你是他的，你是那个人”  
　　  
　　Mark不耐烦地抓起衣袖，露出自己干净的手臂*，打断他：“我不论你是好奇心过剩想害死你自己，还是真的下了决心打算做些什么。我过去不是，现在不是，将来也不会是。”  
　　  
　　这多少安抚了雷古勒斯布莱克的情绪，但他依旧警惕着：“你跟踪我。”  
　　  
　　顿了顿，补充问：“你怎么知道……？”  
　　  
　　“我有话要问你”，Mark毫不客气地说，“不，不是你脑子里现在想的任何一件事，我想问的是，他对于黑魔法防御术职位的诅咒，具体的，假如你知道的话。“  
　　  
　　雷古勒斯布莱克露出一种斯莱特林标志性的“我抓住你的把柄了”的微笑：“你费了这些功夫，就为了问这个？那么，假设我不知道？你会放弃然后离开？”  
　　  
　　Mark挑起眉毛：“我以为，死到临头的人们普遍愿意发一发善心。”  
　　  
　　雷古勒斯布莱克急了：“你怎么知道！”  
　　  
　　“聪明小鬼，你没有露出什么马脚”，即使是Mark也有不忍心的时候，竟然坦白道，“我发明过一个魔咒，非常强大的魔咒，我公布了它的弱化版。我知道了不该知道的，真相、源头、血脉、根系……在我面前，任何巫师都是一部任我翻阅的书，只要他们给出许可，即使是最模糊不清的许可。伏地魔对我的魔咒感到好奇，想要知道它的效果，这是一个模糊不清的许可。我知道了一切，我只展现出了他想要展现的。”  
　　  
　　“你是个疯子”，雷古勒斯布莱克安静下来，看着他，“他会杀了你的。”  
　　  
　　Mark用下巴指了指地面：“所以我待在最安全的地方。”  
　　  
　　稍作思索，雷古勒斯布莱克疑惑道：“这还是解释不了你怎么知道我要做什么？我没有给出许可……对吗？”  
　　  
　　Mark示意他手中的《尖端黑魔法解密》*，“任何一个脑子清醒的巫师看到那么一张丑脸都会疑惑的，你找了答案，那么你的心提出了问题，你质疑，意味着你不信，你太过紧张，你害怕被发现，意味着你将有所行动……我不知道你具体想要干什么，但是，布莱克小鬼，你还有半个学期才毕业，你还是一个学生。”  
　　  
　　说到最后，连Mark都惊讶自己居然语带规劝。  
　　  
　　雷古勒斯布莱克也许是想到了自己的计划，他紧张地笑了笑，像是松了口气，又像是再次下定了决心。然后Mark听见他冷静地说：“我不能拿我的家族冒险。阿瓦达索命还是遗忘咒，扎克伯格教授，我给你选择。我非常非常希望您选择后者。”  
　　  
　　趴在书架间的大白猫不自觉露出了爪尖。  
　　  
　　“这里没有第三个人，所以没有见证人来举行牢不可破的誓言”，Mark讨价还价，“不如考虑赤胆忠心咒？”  
　　  
　　雷古勒斯布莱克不接受：”赤胆忠心咒是可以违背的，我凭什么信任您不会拿我的秘密换取庇护呢？扎克伯格教授？“  
　　  
　　Mark终于认真地拿起魔杖：“我想我们有了无法协调的分歧。”  
　　  
　　“事实上”，第三个人的声音响起，雷古勒斯布莱克受到了惊讶，Mark却似乎并不那么惊讶，“我不知道你们在说什么，但假如你们需要一个执行人见证牢不可破的誓言……我可以。”  
　　  
　　雷古勒斯布莱克眯起眼睛打量着眼前的两位教授，他想到了扎克伯格教授的提问、学生间的传闻、邓布利多校长在长桌用餐时的一些揶揄，于是产生了一个想法，但他近乎本能地注意到了萨瓦林家族传承的戒指，可怜的灰扑扑的岌岌可危的戒指，他被提醒了那个诅咒的内容，不得不放弃刚才的主意，用心组织起一个足够保险的誓言。  
　　  
　　“我没有意见”，长久的审慎思考后，雷古勒斯布莱克终于开口。  
　　  
　　Mark也没有异议，他转向Eduardo：“萨瓦林教授，你清楚牢不可破的誓言无法停止，立誓过程一旦中断，雷古勒斯布莱克将承受咒语反噬的后果，对吗？”  
　　  
　　得到Eduardo的点头示意，Mark又道：“你能够向我保证，无论雷古勒斯布莱克说出什么样的誓言，你都不会放开你的魔杖，造成立誓中断吗？”  
　　  
　　“我不会伤害任何一个学生！”Eduardo皱着眉，佯装愤怒，却不住地思索雷古勒斯布莱克究竟想做什么，才让Mark提前做出这样的提示。  
　　  
　　没想到Mark走近一步，严肃地说：“假如立誓中断，我将对你施遗忘咒，并且接受雷古勒斯对我施遗忘咒。你清楚了吗？”  
　　  
　　“扎克伯格！”，Eduardo都不知自己究竟哪儿来的怒火，竟然在学生面前失态发怒，但他对上扎克伯格的眼睛，惊讶地在其中看到了怜悯。  
　　  
　　不是对自己的，而是对雷古勒斯布莱克的怜悯。  
　　  
　　“是的”，Eduardo不顾自己理智的反对，做出了承诺。

  
　　  
　　雷古勒斯布莱克与扎克伯格面对面跪好，紧握对方的右手。  
　　  
　　Eduardo半跪着，将自己的魔杖头点在他们相握的双手上，等待雷古勒斯布莱克开口。  
　　  
　　雷古勒斯布莱克：扎克伯格，你愿意对你今晚看到我出现在图书馆一事守口如瓶吗？  
　　  
　　扎克伯格：我愿意。  
　　  
　　一道耀眼的细红火焰从Eduardo的魔杖喷出，像是一条火蛇，紧紧缠绕住布莱克和扎克伯格的双手，随后消失不见。  
　　  
　　这只是个开始。  
　　  
　　雷古勒斯布莱克：扎克伯格，你愿意对你猜测出的我的计划守口如瓶，即使你遭遇威胁，付出生命的代价？  
　　  
　　扎克伯格：……我愿意。  
　　  
　　Eduardo镇定地握着魔杖，第二道火蛇顺利缠绕而上。  
　　  
　　雷古勒斯布莱克：扎克伯格，假如你或萨瓦林对不在场的任何人提及今夜发生的一切，你愿意为了保守我的秘密，在被摄神取念或其他拷问手段施行之前，立刻了结生命吗？  
　　  
　　扎克伯格：……我愿意。  
　　  
　　轻微的颤抖不影响魔杖的施咒效果，第三道火蛇绕上他们交握的双手。  
　　  
　　雷古勒斯布莱克：扎克伯格，你发誓你或萨瓦林不会用任何方式阻止我进行我的计划？  
　　  
　　扎克伯格：……我发誓。  
　　  
　　最后一道火舌喷出，牢不可破的誓言成立。

  
　　  
　　雷古勒斯干净利落地起身，拿着手中的书前往禁书区，他需要在平斯夫人发现书本不见之前把它还回去。  
　　  
　　Eduardo看着Mark，想要从他的脸上读出些什么，却发觉这不太容易。  
　　  
　　“扎克伯格教授”，雷古勒斯在匆匆离开前，还是回答了Mark的提问，“你很幸运，我听他显摆过这个诅咒。它和流言中说的一样，除了他，没人能够顺利教完一学年的黑魔法防御术，决心越大，诅咒的力量越强。所以有的教授能够活着辞职，有的教授只能殉职了。这一点，我想萨瓦林教授的家族戒指已经有所领教。”  
　　  
　　“再见。”  
　　  
　　Mark罕见地追寻了社交礼仪，回了一声道别。

  
　　  
　　然后他回过头，看向Eduardo：“你有什么要问的吗？“  
　　  
　　Eduardo摇头，雷古勒斯布莱克将誓言定的如此严苛，不像是防备凰社或邓布利多，而是伏地魔。那么他何必追问，即使抚平了他内心的担忧，却会加重那孩子所冒的风险。  
　　  
　　“那我有。”  
　　  
　　Mark握起Eduardo的手腕，拎到自己眼前，他注视了三秒已经灰得有些发黑的戒面，没有发问，而是直截了当地下了定论：“你应该辞职。”  
　　  
　　“不”，Eduardo直截了当地拒绝，并且向外走去。  
　　  
　　Mark跟上他的步伐，气道：“你刚才是短暂失聪了一分钟吗？你没听到那个诅咒？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo耸耸肩：“我在上任前就知道这个诅咒，只是没这么详细罢了。它是诅咒，又不是阿瓦达索命。”  
　　  
　　“来自一个强大黑巫师的诅咒！”Eduardo耸肩这个动作着实令Mark恼怒起来，“你不要不当回事！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo成功避开了一截突然转向的楼梯，反驳道：“我没有不当回事！你知道隔三差五出现致命陷阱有多烦人吗！比皮皮鬼还要烦一万倍！”  
　　  
　　Mark的怒气涨红了他那苍白的脸：“烦人？谁会用来烦人形容致命陷阱？！你简直顽固得让人心碎！”  
　　  
　　这种说教口吻彻底触怒了Eduardo，他转向Mark，毫不相让地争锋相对：”心碎？你有心这个东西吗！谁允许你对我指手画脚！扎克伯格教授，你只是我的同事，不是我父亲！“  
　　  
　　“看在梅林的吊带袜份上！我当然不是你父亲！因为小萨瓦林是个乖孩子，才不会违背他的父亲！”  
　　  
　　“扎克伯格！你对伏地魔也是这么会说话吗！他怎么没把你喂蛇！”  
　　  
　　“相信我，尽情尝试一下钻心剜骨！你会知道喂蛇是种仁慈，如果我能选，我会选的！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo彻底发怒了。  
　　  
　　当着刚跳完舞会、被级长们领着不情不愿走出大厅的全校师生的面。  
　　  
　　尽管他和Mark都没有余裕注意到这一点。  
　　  
　　“钻心剜骨？！”Eduardo瞪着Mark，眼圈有些泛红，“伏地魔那个狗杂种对你用了钻心剜骨？！我早就对你说过，不要公布那个魔咒，你会害死你自己的！到底谁顽固？！”  
　　  
　　Mark不甘示弱地吼回去：“你非要这么说，我只能祝贺你更胜一筹了！毕竟我没有特殊爱好，不是自愿被钻心剜骨的！你现在可是在故意找死！立刻辞职！现在！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo恨不得卷起袖子揍他：”然后呢！让你继任，我准备准备参加你的葬礼吗！“  
　　  
　　Mark在狂怒中充分发挥了他的嘲讽天赋：”说好的’你只是我的同事‘呢？！参加同事的葬礼怎么了，凡事都有第一回！“  
　　  
　　Eduardo拔出魔杖，发出警告：“Mark！”  
　　  
　　Mark举起魔杖，挑衅应战：“是’扎克伯格‘，谢谢！”  
　　  
　　“够了！”，匆匆赶来的麦格教授阻止他们两个丢光自己的脸面，“萨瓦林教授、扎克伯格教授，回你们自己的房间，现在，立刻，马上！”  
　　  
　　“级长们！”  
　　  
　　看呆的级长们恍然大悟，带着交头接耳的学弟学妹们回寝室，但看样子，今晚一场大讨论在所难免，谁都不会轻易睡觉了。

 

　　  
　　清醒过来的Eduardo只能庆幸明天就是圣诞假期，学生们大多都要回家度假。而尽管父亲还拒绝他的回归，但他有一个婚礼要参加。  
　　  
　　有谁会不喜欢婚礼呢。

 

 

*打人柳是邓布利多校长为卢平入学特地栽种的，掩护他去尖叫棚屋变身，也就是八年前。同理，尖叫棚屋的闹鬼传说也是从那时开始的。  
*食死徒的手臂上有伏地魔的标记  
*《尖端黑魔法解密》中提到了魂器，伏地魔就是看了这本书，此书后来被邓布利多校长收在校长办公室  
*詹姆和莉莉波特的婚礼日期，有说法是毕业后就结婚，也有说法是1979年，他们1978年毕业，大差不差半年，所以按本文剧情选择了1979这个说法。

（待续）


	3. Faciem Librum！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我去学了下打大纲，不好意思迟更了，下章明天更新，求评论告知意见~

**第三章**

**Faciem Librum*！**

  
　　  
　　Eduardo原打算在学生们登上列车后，就从霍格莫德村外直接幻影移形去找小天狼星布莱克。  
　　  
　　小天狼星是莉莉与詹姆婚礼新居的保密人，说好了由他带Eduardo过去。他们四人组都想知道Eduardo通过活点地图有没有发现什么趣事，恰好Eduardo的日程表上也没有其他计划，于是欣然同意提前去新居，也好帮衬安排一些杂事，为不熟悉巫师婚礼的莉莉减轻负担。  
　　  
　　但第二天一大早，出现在Eduardo卧室的，不止是一份很方便拿着吃的早餐，还有家养小精灵带来的口信，“校长希望您立刻前往校长室，萨瓦林教授！”  
　　  
　　这种情况在Eduardo任职的两年间只出现过三次，无一例外是紧急事宜。  
　　  
　　于是Eduardo匆匆洗漱，咬着贝果急急忙忙赴约，半路上他打开《预言家日报》看了一眼，熟人的照片令他短暂停住了脚步。  
　　  
　　《国际魔法合作司司长Chris Hughes呼吁威森加摩审判扎克伯格！“是时候了！”这位昔日同窗对扎克伯格的黑暗倾向深信不疑》  
　　  
　　Dame it .  
　　  
　　他非常确定邓布利多校长的口信与此有关。  
　　  
　　Eduardo对着石兽报出纸条上的通关口令，“胡椒小顽童”，顺着石兽露出的阶梯向上，刚踏进校长室就看到了Mark。栖息在架子上的福克斯对着Eduardo叫了一声，像是埋怨自己被忽视了。  
　　  
　　“啊，他来了”，邓布利多校长匆匆对Eduardo点头，示意他坐在另一把扶手椅上，然后重新看向Mark，“那么，扎克伯格教授。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo不明所以，就看见Mark状似不耐烦地叹了口气，站了起来。  
　　  
　　“首先，我不能为凤凰社当卧底的理由，尽管我非常想要弄死那个蛇脸失心疯”，Mark攥紧了他那根魔杖，Eduardo记得很清楚，橡木，十三英寸，内芯是很罕见的蛇怪毒牙粉末，他们第一次见面时就说起过……Eduardo皱眉，现在不是回想这些的时候。  
　　  
　　他半垂着视线，一边梳着福克斯的侧羽，一边打量着校长桌子上奇奇怪怪的黄铜摆件，继续听Mark说。  
　　  
　　“那个狗杂种对我用了钻心剜骨，不止一次，虽然我认为他已经疯疯癫癫，但是既然我在那种情况下没有投诚，现在回过头去宣誓效忠，就算他真的失心疯，也不会轻易相信我。我还不想找死。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo攒紧了魔杖。  
　　  
　　Mark看着邓布利多不动声色的脸，用他那标志性的快语速坦诚道：“您和我都不会轻信他人，为了证明我的话，我愿意在您的冥想盆留下这段记忆，这还牵扯到另一个问题，但与当前的状况无关，我想在受审后再与您探讨，万一我被关进阿兹卡班，您看过之后，也应该能够明白一些关于幸运Vol de mort*的真相。“  
　　  
　　捕捉到阿兹卡班和伏地魔的关键词，Eduardo抬头看向Mark，却惊讶地发现Mark的表情异于寻常，郑重其事到了一个奇怪的地步。  
　　  
　　他从没想过目睹这样的Mark，即使关乎威森加摩审判，即使关乎伏地魔，Mark似乎也不该是这种样子，Mark应该永远是冷漠的、轻蔑的、不可一世的……而且，关进阿兹卡班？既然他从没有屈服于伏地魔，又怎么会因为发明一个了解巫师血缘的咒语被关进阿兹卡班？  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长却仿佛清楚Mark在说什么，平静地将一个冥想盆飘浮到Mark面前，Mark调转魔杖对准自己的太阳穴，抽出几缕银白色的记忆，投入冥想盆中。  
　　  
　　Eduardo不得不承认自己有些好奇，但显然，扎克伯格先生并没有邀请他观看。  
　　  
　　“其次，我的咒语”，Mark飞快地看了一眼Eduardo，“萨瓦林教授也许对您简单描述过，但即使是他，也不完全清楚这个咒语的最终秘密。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo终于侧过身来，盯着这个前一秒刚刚承认了对自己有所隐瞒的混蛋。  
　　  
　　Mark却不看他，摆着一张学术探讨的脸，介绍道：“我的咒语，我迄今为止最伟大、最该令世人惊叹的发明，我发现了血脉联系的奥秘，所有巫师，都可以联系于一张宽广复杂的网，它就像是整个巫师届的家族挂毯，它简单而又美丽，只需两个词，‘Faciem Librum’*，face book，任何巫师，只要对我的咒语感到好奇，既是给了我看清他们血脉根源的权利，我甚至无需在本人面前施展咒语，只要他们好奇，我就自动知晓了一切。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo早已清楚Mark咒语的实质，于是分心去看邓布利多校长的表情。  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长终于变了脸色，他先是感到奇妙，当然的，就如Mark所说，这是一个令人惊叹的发明，然后他很快意识到了藏在这个咒语背后的无穷危害，于是他难得皱紧了眉头，对Mark说：“这的确是一个划时代的咒语，可是”  
　　  
　　Mark打断了他，继续道：“然而这个咒语的缺陷，换句话说，连萨瓦林教授当时也不清楚的最终秘密在于，完全阅读这部‘脸书’的权限，仅有我一个人。但是一个只有一个人能够施展的咒语，无论多么强大，都是不会有他人问津的。“  
　　  
　　“所以我其实不是邀请萨瓦林教授削弱他，而是用如尼文推演来增加它的普适性，因为萨瓦林教授不愿窥探他人隐私，所以一直没有发觉。然而结果奇妙地与真正的目的殊途同归，萨瓦林教授在进行多次推演后得出结论，只有降低这个咒语的效果，才能够让更多人使用。  
　　  
　　“最终，这个咒语的公开版本，也就是它的弱化版本，‘Deh Faciem Librum’。它的效果是，假如施咒者在施咒之前取得了被施咒者的明确授权，那么，念出这个咒语，施咒者就可以看到被施咒者内心不抵触公开的所有信息。”  
　　  
　　“不论是哪一方的人想要通过威森加摩审判问出我的咒语，他们只会失望地发现，这个咒语的弱化版无法获得他人不愿公布的信息，而原咒语只能为我所用，想要完成他们的阴谋，除非从霍格沃茨绑走我，或者从阿兹卡班劫走我。我想这都不太可能发生。”  
　　  
　　不论邓布利多校长有没有全盘接受这份说辞，他都松开了眉头，轻松道：“既然如此，我想你们可以应对下午的威森加摩审判，无需过多担忧了。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo猛然看向邓布利多：“下午？威森加摩审判？……我们？校长，我不明白”  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长对他眨眨眼睛，乐呵呵地笑起来（Eduardo第一次发觉校长这副表情很有些恼人）：”很显然，我们的扎克伯格教授急需一名证人，而我作为威森加摩的首席魔法师，不太方便充当。“  
　　  
　　刚发觉自己被骗的Eduardo想说他并不愿意当这个证人，可想到扎克伯格那贫乏的交际圈和今早的报纸，他到底没有真的出言拒绝。  
　　  
　　“那么，我们吃完午餐就出发”，邓布利多校长用一种不必要的喜气洋洋的语气宣布，并推销道，“奶油薄荷糖，味道很不错，来一个吗？”  
　　  
　　看着那一盘奶白色的蟾蜍，Mark和Eduardo敬畏地摇了摇头，无意识同步了动作，察觉到这一点的Eduardo气呼呼地站起来，和校长先行道别离开了。

  
　　  
　　用学校的猫头鹰给小天狼星送信说明情况，Eduardo在回塔楼的路上险些撞上Mark，他也说不清为什么，反应过来的时候，他发觉自己已经躲进了一间空教室门内，后背紧贴着墙站着。  
　　  
　　Mark在外面的走廊上停步，不知在等谁。  
　　  
　　Eduardo暗恼自己的反应，可现在出去又太奇怪了，只好站在原地。  
　　  
　　“嗷~”  
　　  
　　这种耀武扬威的独特叫声，是洛丽丝夫人。  
　　  
　　原来是在等猫？关系这么好吗？  
　　  
　　Eduardo探出头去，惊讶发现洛丽丝夫人正满脸戒备地盯着Mark，它低伏着身体，爪尖忍不住往外伸，又不敢露出凶相，不像是传闻中那样亲近Mark，倒像是很害怕。  
　　  
　　Mark拿出魔杖，忽然警惕地左右查看，Eduardo迅速收回视线，紧紧靠在墙上。  
　　  
　　此时Mark的声音响起，又轻又低沉，Eduardo大睁着眼睛，怀疑自己听错了。  
　　  
　　“Imperio！”  
　　  
　　夺魂咒。三大不可饶恕咒之一。一旦对人类使用，将会在阿兹卡班终身监禁。  
　　  
　　洛丽丝夫人是猫，不是人类，扎克伯格从来都擅长寻找漏洞。  
　　  
　　可扎克伯格为什么要用夺魂咒催眠一只猫？  
　　  
　　他要命令洛丽丝夫人做什么？  
　　  
　　从洛丽丝夫人的反应来看，这并不是第一次了。  
　　  
　　“看着Eduardo Saverin。”  
　　  
　　什么？  
　　  
　　“看到他陷入危险，救他，哪怕献出你的命。”  
　　  
　　“看到他陷入危险，挠你的项圈，通知我。”  
　　  
　　“现在，走开。”  
　　  
　　为什么？  
　　

  
　　*  
　　  
　　Eduardo记不太清是怎么到达的审判室，他当然记得魔法部那部电梯和纸条飞机，但感觉更像是冷眼旁观，而不是自己亲身经历过。  
　　  
　　直到他被邓布利多校长领着，穿过神秘事务司那条叫人浑身不适的昏暗走廊，转弯下楼，进入第十审判室。  
　　  
　　他们居然正式开庭审判Mark。  
　　  
　　意识到这一点，Eduardo立刻将纷杂的思绪压下，打起精神。  
　　  
　　这是一间昏暗的大厅般的屋子，黑石砌成的墙壁，火把昏昏沉沉，一排排板凳绕着屋子中央层层向外升高，令Eduardo想起麻瓜的斗兽场。  
　　  
　　一些穿着紫红色长袍（左前胸绣着银色的”W“，意味着威森加摩成员，邓布利多校长也如是）的巫师坐在这些板凳上，也有一些记者和旁听人士，比如《预言家日报》臭名彰著的丽塔基斯特，比如克里斯休斯，一眼看去满满当当，整个屋子却又很肃穆，叫人毛骨悚然。  
　　  
　　非常令人不愉快的地方，当然，它原本也不是为了使人愉快而建造的。  
　　  
　　跟随傲罗弗兰克隆巴顿提前进入审判室的Mark坐在屋子中央的那把椅子上，两道铁链将Mark捆得严严实实。  
　　  
　　”12月23日的审判“，魔法法律执行司司长巴蒂·克劳奇阴森森地宣布，”审理霍格沃茨魔药学教授马克扎克伯格违反《国际保密法》一案。“  
　　  
　　“审问者：魔法法律执行司司长巴蒂·克劳奇；魔法部部长哈罗德·敏坎。审判记录员：吉尔伯特·温普尔；被告方证人：Eduardo Luiz Saverin。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo注意到Chris愤怒的视线，垂下眼当做没看到，他挺直了背，走到扎克伯格身边的椅子上坐下，除了没有铁链，两把椅子几乎一模一样，冷硬，不舒服。  
　　  
　　计划是，Eduardo为Mark作证，还会帮助Mark示范他的咒语，即使Eduardo并不乐意将自家信息公之于众，但也确实没了更好的人选，眼前正式开庭审判的景象更令Eduardo定了决心。他虽然有一笔糊涂账不知道怎么和Mark算，但显然不能眼睁睁看着Mark被阴谋送进阿兹卡班。  
　　  
　　众目睽睽下，Mark开始了他的表演。  
　　  
　　一开始，Eduardo还能冷面旁观，但当威森加摩成员们的脸色随着Mark的言论不断变化，他发觉忍笑真的是一件相当困难的事。  
　　  
　　那个狂妄自大的家伙一点都没变，听听吧，什么叫“当整个巫师世界走向故步自封，我认为，我发明的伟大咒语假如应用得当，将带来划时代的变革”？  
　　  
　　还有，“我不明白，除了我之外，难道没有任何一个巫师看出麻瓜科技的迅速发展？居然还有人为了巫师世界这小小的一方天地争权夺利，自相残杀？你们简直短视肤浅到了不可思议的地步。”  
　　  
　　甚至于，“效忠伏地魔？我为什么要效忠一个蛇脸失心疯？”  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　Eduardo敢打赌，邓布利多校长身边那几位威森加摩成员平静眼神下的小闪光，绝对是对Mark的欣赏，剩下那些威森加摩成员人心惶惶，恨不得堵上耳朵赶紧跑掉，生怕受了Mark的牵连。  
　　  
　　而主审的克劳奇司长，尽管对Mark的行事作风很看不惯，但嫉恶如仇的他听完Mark对伏地魔的大胆讽刺，面色也不明显地有了好转。  
　　  
　　当Mark被特许演示这个魔咒的时候，他却没有按照说好的直接求助Eduardo帮助演示，而是突然说出了令人意想不到的话。  
　　  
　　“尽管我是这个魔咒完整版的唯一权限人”，Mark突然面带不甘，用一种让Eduardo感到陌生的浮夸语气道，“然而我不得不承认这是个有缺陷的咒语。萨瓦林先生改动过的版本，无法得知被施咒者不愿意告知于众的信息。而我的原版本，除了极低的施咒成功率，还有一个更为明显的缺陷。假如被施咒者内心非常执着地念着一个念头，比如说一个混血坚定地认为他是纯血巫师，比如说一位巫师坚定地暗恋另一位毫不知情的巫师，那么，我会得到错误的信息。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo惊讶地看向Mark，却看到Mark果断调转魔杖，对着他自己施咒：“Faciem Librum！”  
　　  
　　一行行靛蓝色的字符从Mark身上飘出，他的姓名，年龄，父母，世系，出生地，学校……一览无余。  
　　  
　　最为显眼的，也是最令旁听席上的丽塔基斯特兴奋的，是其中两行。  
　　  
　　“关系：试图与吵架的恋人重修旧好”  
　　  
　　“恋人：Eduardo Luiz Saverin ”  
　　  
　　Eduardo僵在了椅子上，但没有同时停止思考。  
　　  
　　Mark的咒语真的有缺陷吗？不，Eduardo可以肯定。  
　　  
　　不同于”原咒语的使用权限仅属于Mark“，Eduardo太了解Mark了，他知道那在Mark眼里根本就不是缺陷。Mark现在突然说出的这个才是一个真正的缺陷。  
　　  
　　可假如真的有这么一个缺陷，Mark会暴怒，会连夜不睡修改研究，绝不会急着将它修改弱化公之于众，挑动所有巫师对它好奇。  
　　  
　　但如果不是缺陷……  
　　  
　　强行忽略与自己有关的部分，Eduardo的棕色眼眸闪过一丝震怒和担忧，Mark竟然肆意妄为到了这个地步，在威森加摩正式审判庭上临时起意，放弃稳妥的证词，当众撒谎！  
　　  
　　克里斯休斯跳出来抗议：“我反对，我认为萨瓦林在帮助扎克伯格撒谎！作为他们的朋友，我知道他们两个在霍格沃茨时就有非同一般的关系！这根本不是缺陷，这是事实！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo稳住神情，不让自己表现出片刻惊慌，Mark却像是料到了有人会这么说，自信地对着巴蒂克劳奇继续道：“那么，众所周知，克劳奇司长您与独子关系极差，势不两立，可以说，您对独子的失望程度已经相当于对犯罪巫师的厌恶。请您在心底想着’只显示我儿子小巴蒂克劳奇的真实身份’，任意指定一名巫师对您施展咒语弱化版，我的咒语必然会误读您潜意识里的强烈情感，说不定会将小巴蒂克劳奇的身份显示为您最厌恶的罪犯。”  
　　  
　　就算咒语没有像扎克伯格所说那样失败，显示出了自己的完整信息，自认清正廉洁的克劳奇司长也不会胆怯，因为他没有任何把柄，相反，这对竞选魔法部长是一个绝妙的宣传，于是克劳奇司长沉默思考后，板着脸同意了。  
　　  
　　副司长阿米莉亚·博恩斯对巴蒂克劳奇施咒，第一次第二次直到第五次念咒都毫无反应，直到第六次才成功。

      Eduardo不用猜都知道是Mark偷偷用了无声咒。  
　　  
　　如Mark所说，一行靛蓝色的字符从克劳奇司长身上飘出。  
　　  
　　“独子：小巴蒂克劳奇 身份：食死徒*”  
　　  
　　在场众人先是倒吸一口冷气，随后想起Mark的事先解释，又都松了一口气，甚至可怜起忙于魔法部事务无暇顾及叛逆独子的巴蒂克劳奇来。  
　　  
　　这些松了一口气的人，不包括邓布利多校长和Eduardo。  
　　  
　　小巴蒂克劳奇是食死徒，这不仅是足以让风头正劲的克劳奇栽跟头的大丑闻，更涉及许多巫师的安危。  
　　  
　　接下来的质询，Eduardo的所有回答，几乎都全凭本能。  
　　  
　　Eduardo：“是的，我不认为他曾经想要投靠神秘人。“  
　　  
　　克劳奇司长：“你的看法有什么依据吗？”  
　　  
　　短暂的沉默后，Eduardo终于开口：“我从不认为他完全正义，也不认为他完全邪恶。”  
　　  
　　“我唯一坚信的一点，我唯一确信的一点，在于，扎克伯格先生尽管狂妄自大，惯于蔑视他人，但正因为如此，他膨胀的骄傲不允许他向伏地魔折腰。假如他做了正义的选择，也不全因为他心怀正义，而是因为他不屑于成为任何人的走狗奴仆，更不要说是伏地魔那种肆意折磨他人的狗杂种。”  
　　  
　  在场所有巫师都沉默了。

     唯独Mark轻笑出声。  
　　

  
　　*  
　　  
　　次日，高锥克山谷。  
　　  
　　在波特夫妇新居的早餐桌上，当小天狼星第三次对着《预言家日报》慷慨激昂地念出丽塔基斯特速记下的证词：““……更不要说是伏地魔那种肆意折磨他人的狗杂种！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo的耳朵终于红透，愤怒道：“格兰芬多扣三十分！”  
　　  
　　詹姆波特笑嘻嘻地对Eduardo火上浇油：“早知道教授您有男朋友，我肯定会问您要不要携伴参加。”  
　　  
　　善解人意的莉莉拧了他一把，用一种欲盖弥彰的语气警告道：“詹姆！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo绝望地解释：“他不是我男朋友。”  
　　  
　　卢平笑得温柔，说出的话却是在餐桌上炸了道雷：“幸好邓布利多校长选了携伴参加，我登记时看到陌生名字，还很好奇究竟是谁，原来就是这位扎克伯格教授啊。”  
　　  
　　什么？！  
　　  
　　小天狼星和詹姆波特爆发出一阵大笑，喊口号似的欢呼着“邓布利多校长”和“男朋友”，卢平脸上的笑容也更明显了一些，虫尾巴畏畏缩缩地坐在桌尾，眼神胆怯地时不时扫过Eduardo，附和地呵呵笑了两声。  
　　  
　　莉莉看着他们，满脸都是喜爱和满足的神色，对Eduardo抱歉地眨了眨眼。  
　　  
　　Eduardo苦笑。  
　　  
　　“对了”，莉莉终于想起之前和Eduardo讨论的事，“萨瓦林教授，我找遍了能接触的资料，都没有查到关于您家族戒指的传说。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo一愣，才道：“是吗？麻烦你了，要不是家族记载已经失传，我也不必”  
　　  
　　莉莉打断他，严肃道：“您说的是什么话，您不顾诅咒冒着生命危险教授黑魔法防御术，我们身为您的学生，只是帮助查找资料，怎么能说是麻烦。”  
　　  
　　詹姆和小天狼星显然是知情，异口同声地插话道：“怎么，您的戒指失效了吗？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo连忙摆手：“你们不用担心，戒指没有失效。“  
　　  
　　众人安静下来，Eduardo继续解释：”相比前几任黑魔法防御术教授遭遇的危机，像是掉下悬崖、魔药爆炸那些，这学期发生在我身上的那些‘意外’，似乎显得有些‘恶作剧’了，所以我想找出为什么。”  
　　  
　　“但这不就说明了您的秘银戒指确实有传说中的作用，抵消了诅咒的恶意，减轻了您的危机吗”，卢平令人安心而合理地推测，并且不赞同地说，“而且您将那些意外称为‘恶作剧’，也过分轻描淡写了，您都有可能受伤的。”  
　　  
　　其他人赞同点头，带着关心，责备地看向Eduardo。  
　　  
　　Eduardo哭笑不得。  
　　  
　　卢平说的看似有道理，但是他们不知道更详细的情况。  
　　  
　　上上个学年，Eduardo第一次担任黑魔法防御术的教授，他的戒指还完好无损，随着诅咒的侵蚀，戒面逐渐变灰直到断裂，对Eduardo的保护效果也随之从强一步步减弱，符合魔法消减规律。  
　　  
　　现在，他的戒指已经是送去古灵阁修补过的残品，修补它的妖精警告过，有了裂痕的戒指，就算表面上被妖精修补得焕然一新，但是铸造大师制造它时锻造出的强大守护咒是无法完全补好的，保护效果一定比不上从前。  
　　  
　　然而这半个学期，Eduardo遇到的危机，没有上上个学年的种种意外那么致命，更像是“可能引起严重后果的恶作剧”。  
　　  
　　举例说明。  
　　  
　　Eduardo清楚记得，上上个学年，当戒指戒面像现在这么灰的时候，下半学期已经过去了一半，某个深夜，四柱床的帷幔悄悄起火，若不是他足够警醒，恐怕已经被烧死在睡梦中。  
　　  
　　现在，上半个学期都还没结束，戒指戒面已经被侵蚀到了同样的灰度，然而他最近一次遭遇的危机，只是那次和Mark吵着架下楼梯时，台阶忽然不见了一阶而已。  
　　  
　　但怎么都不应该让新婚夫妇担忧挂心，Eduardo没有将自己的疑惑详细说明，带笑简单附和了几句，然后和莉莉聊起天来。  
　　  
　　莉莉兴致勃勃地提起查资料时看到的一个古老的守护魔法，关于爱和生命，涉及自愿为爱牺牲之类的条件，Eduardo隐约觉得新娘谈论这个有些不祥，于是转移话题说起了婚礼会场百合花的保鲜魔咒。  
　　  
　　与此同时，扎克伯格又一次坐在校长室，他坚决拒绝查看自己的记忆，于是只有邓布利多校长在冥想盆边。  
　　  
　　“Crucio*！” “Crucio！” “Crucio！” “Crucio！”  
　　  
　　“啊—————————————”  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈哈，我的主人，他不愿对您屈膝，我就让他在您脚下滚得像条狗！”  
　　  
　　“继续。”  
　　  
　　“Crucio！” “Crucio！” “Crucio！” “Crucio！”  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈、他死了？”  
　　  
　　“Crucio！”  
　　  
　　“Crucio！”  
　　  
　　“Crucio！”  
　　  
　　“Crucio！”  
　　  
　　“废物！动起来！死狗！”  
　　  
　　“Crucio！”  
　　  
　　“Crucio！”  
　　  
　　“Crucio！”  
　　  
　　“动了。他没死。”  
　　  
　　“Crucio！” “Crucio！” “Crucio！” “Crucio！”

 

  
　　  
　　*伏地魔这个名字的法语来源，意为飞离死亡，下一章会解释  
　　  
　　*facebook的拉丁形态  
　　  
　　*小巴蒂克劳奇是食死徒，应该是在《哈利波特与火焰杯》中提到  
　　  
　　*钻心咒的咒语，三大不可饶恕咒之一，意为钻心剜骨

 

（待续）


	4. 厄里斯魔镜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事先提醒一下，是HE甜文~  
> 格邓提及~

　　 **第四章**

**厄里斯魔镜**

  
　　  
　　校长室内，邓布利多校长和Mark都沉默着。  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长记得自己教授过的每一位学生，更不用说其中那些具有独特特质的年轻人。  
　　  
　　事实上，Mark和Eduardo，发生在他们之间的某些情形，有时会令邓布利多回想起久远年代中的他自己，和一位许久不见的故人。  
　　  
　　多奇妙。  
　　  
　　爱情，它总能叫聪明人犯傻。  
　　  
　　它曾让一个聪明人走上歧途，这一次，它把一个聪明人带回了归路。  
　　  
　　半月形眼镜遮住了邓布利多校长微微泛红的眼眶，他也许早就猜测到了某些事实，可亲眼见证自己学生被钻心咒反复折磨的记忆，即使再冷静智慧的人都无法完全抑制住感情。  
　　  
　　似乎难以忍受这种蕴藏温情的沉默，Mark依旧冷硬着脸，直截了当的辩解：“我并不具备什么高尚情操，也并没有将发生的一切都计划周详。我完完全全是顺势而为。若不是伏地魔提及……他，我不会直接拒绝招揽我的提议。只要没被打上那个奴隶记号。我甚至原本打算假意加入，再伺机逃跑。”  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长提醒这个刻意自辩的年轻人：“可你确实拒绝了，为了保护他。而且，你现在在这里。”  
　　  
　　Mark故意挑衅似的挑起眉，双眸中却带着某种心灰意冷的疲倦：“不，校长，不是像你猜测的那样。我并不是幡然悔悟，然后像什么英勇骑士一样一心为他豁出性命，我向你保证，事实绝非如此。”  
　　  
　　他泄愤般大力拉开标准巫师袍的领子，露出经脉纠缠凸起的心口，对瞪大眼睛的邓布利多校长宣告：“I'm dying（我正在死去）.”  
　　  
　　Mark的心口，心脏附近的一大块皮肤都带着灰白的死气，像是纸张燃尽后留下的白灰。而且可以清晰看到皮肤下的心脏脉络。  
　　  
　　像是Mark的整个心脏正被人从里向外用力按压在皮肤上，心脏脉络在皮肤底下凸显出来。  
　　  
　　类似于，将一枚金加隆用白纸遮住，按紧，然后用银灰色的炭笔在那处涂抹，就能在白纸上拓下银灰色的金加隆图案。  
　　  
　　Mark攒紧了拳头，眼睛中的愤怒像是燃火，语速快得吓人：“我在密集的钻心咒之间死去了，我已经走到了那个地方，我立刻就明白，那里就是每个巫师的最终归宿，如果怯懦退后，会作为幽灵回到人世，成为游荡在丧身之地的可笑幽灵，如果前进，就将拥抱死亡。“  
　　  
　　“我不是懦夫，我没有后退，我不想成为飘荡在伏地魔老巢的幽灵！我向前走，我再睁开眼，我眼前依旧是贝拉特里克斯那个狞笑的婊子！又一个钻心剜骨！我又活过来了！“  
　　  
　　“我被关在地窖里，除了Eduardo，没人知道我是未注册的阿尼玛格斯，我在半夜变成猫，逃出了那里。”  
　　  
　　“我成功逃离了那里。”  
　　  
　　“然而，顺利逃亡的第二天我就发现，我正缓慢走向第二次死亡。”  
　　  
　　Mark自嘲地笑起来：“我没有计划过要去找Eduardo，从来没有，我刚逃出来的时候，计划前往美国，混迹于麻瓜之中，继续研究我的咒语，耐心等待巫师社会再度迎来和平。我从来没有计划过要再和他见面。即使被施钻心咒的时候，我也没有一秒钟想过要回头去找他。”  
　　  
　　“当我清楚我已经没有足够的时间后，我原本的计划是将我的咒语完全公之于众，拿个一级梅林勋章，在巫师历史上永远留下马克扎克伯格这个名字。然后，随便死在谁手中我都不在乎。”  
　　  
　　“假如我不是正在死去，假如我没有看到他在霍格沃茨担任了一年黑魔法防御术教授的消息，我永远不会主动再见他，就像他永远不会主动再见我一样。”  
　　  
　　Mark坚定地下了断言。  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长惊讶动容。  
　　  
　　不是因为Mark过于苛刻的自嘲，而是因为邓布利多校长听了这番话，结合冥想盆中的记忆，立刻想明白了Mark抽取回忆前所说的那些话，他说，“您看过之后，也应该能够明白一些关于幸运Voldemort的真相”。  
　　  
　　Mark当时故意用了很快的语速，但还是在词间留了停顿，他说的不是”Voldemort“而是”vol de mort（逃离死亡）“。  
　　  
　　——不是“关于幸运伏地魔的真相”，而是Eduardo在戒指损坏后，依旧能够“幸运逃离死亡的真相”。  
　　  
　　冥想盆里的那段回忆，从伏地魔收到老萨瓦林恭敬有加的回绝信开始。  
　　  
　　伏地魔对态度圆滑的老萨瓦林非常不满，但萨瓦林家族惯来狡兔三窟，拥有许多保护魔法和法器，没有巫师能够轻易找到他们，卢修斯马尔福消息灵通，立刻献上了Mark与Eduardo曾是亲密好友的消息，他向来是个擅长讨伏地魔欢心的人物，言语间颇具内涵，特意描述了Eduardo的外貌，在场的黑巫师们心领神会，且都有意打压新人，纷纷恶劣地低笑起来。  
　　  
　　伏地魔正需要机会试探Mark实力和忠心，于是趁此时机，倨傲地命令Mark将他的昔日好友带来这里，作为Mark加入食死徒的考验。  
　　  
　　没想到Mark直言拒绝了，他说：“不。”  
　　  
　　贝拉特里克斯*，这位极度忠诚的疯狂食死徒立刻被Mark对伏地魔的不敬态度激怒了，她冲出去跪在伏地魔脚下，请求伏地魔让她出去寻找Eduardo，她大声宣誓要将Eduardo带回来，亲手在Mark眼前杀死他。  
　　  
　　面对她的威胁，Mark更是挑起眉，大肆嘲讽道： “伏地魔夫人*，哦不对，布莱克小姐*，哦不对，莱斯特兰奇夫人*，我和萨瓦林先生已经决裂了，我不知道那个人在哪里，就算知道，我也没理由把那个人带来。我和那个人没有任何关系，我也不打算和那个人有更多牵扯，你与其威胁要杀了他，不如直接杀了我。坦白而言，加入食死徒、给我的人生留下一个难以忍受的污点，还不如死在当下，至少我的名声不会被一群崇拜失心疯的蠢货拉低水准。”  
　　  
　　伏地魔一直没有出声。  
　　  
　　但被Mark戳中心事还公然讥讽的贝拉特里克斯已经出离愤怒了，她看出伏地魔正极力掩藏着暴怒情绪，就更加怒不可遏，还没完全站起来就等不及对Mark施起了钻心咒。  
　　  
　　因为Mark是伏地魔想要招揽的巫师，所以她并不是想直接杀死Mark，只是用钻心咒折磨他。  
　　  
　　然而没有巫师能够承受长时间的钻心剜骨，Mark不肯松口求饶，伏地魔不说话，贝拉特里克斯这个虐待狂从不知道停手，所以Mark一度真正地死去了。  
　　  
　　幸好梅林在上，Mark奇迹般地活了过来，甚至顺利逃出伏地魔的老巢。  
　　  
　　也就是说，Mark为了保护Eduardo，在贝拉特里克斯并非想要杀死他的情况下，带着主动赴死的意志，死在了贝拉特里克斯手上。  
　　  
　　最重要的是，即使Mark不承认，他确实是爱着Eduardo的，也确实为了保护Eduardo向贝拉特里克斯提出以命换命。  
　　  
　　这就满足了所有条件。  
　　  
　　一个传说中的，关于爱与生命的古魔法。  
　　  
　　为了保护爱人自愿赴死，并且死在了行凶者手中，这样无私的爱足够在巫师的身体中留下一个非常强大的守护魔法。  
　　  
　　即使Mark不是刻意安排而只是在紧急关头顺势而为，即使他在数秒后又活了过来，也不影响这个守护魔法的成立。  
　　  
　　这就是Eduardo一直疑惑的，他的秘银戒指效力减损，这学期遭遇的各种意外反而不如第一年那么致命的原因。  
　　  
　　“我和他不是父子母女那样的血亲关系，守护魔法的效果会有折扣，现在它能够抵抗伏地魔的诅咒，是因为我意外活了过来，只要我还活着，守护魔法就还足够强”，Mark陷在椅子中，撑着额头的那只手，拇指死死地按着太阳穴。  
　　  
　　他抬起头，面对唯一知情人邓布利多，像是要宣泄掉这半年来所有情绪，近乎神经质地勾起了嘴角，带着嘲讽的语气笑道：“好消息是，只要我还活着，你的黑魔法防御术教授就不会死；坏消息是，我活不了多久了，戒指正在失效，假如你继续放任他的忠诚，那么，在害死他之后，祝愿你还能成功物色新一任黑魔法防御术教授。”  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长一点都不生气。  
　　  
　　“福克斯，去叫庞弗雷夫人，要快。”  
　　  
　　凤凰低鸣一声，化为火光消失不见。  
　　  
　　Mark缓和了情绪，板着脸道：“您大概忘了我是魔药学教授，我的生命在枯竭，我不认为校医院能够治疗前所未有的不可饶恕咒病例。”  
　　  
　　“勇气有很多种类，Mark”，邓布利多看向他，目光慈爱，“为所爱之人牺牲是，不放弃任何希望，也是。”  
　　  
　　这位已经满头银发却永远如同不可逾越的高山般守卫着霍格沃茨的校长补充道：“不止是你一个人关心Eduardo的安危。你选择回到了霍格沃茨。至少相信你自己的选择。”  
　　  
　　Mark紧紧盯着邓布利多校长。  
　　  
　　他们谁都没有移开视线。  
　　  
　　沉默过后，是Mark先转开了头。  
　　  
　　“还有一件事”，Mark的眼睛微眯起来，又猛然睁开，像是打瞌睡了似的，声音也更轻了些许，“我想您早就知道伏地魔是混血巫师，毕竟是您给他送的录取通知书。但我想，您想必也很好奇，为什么明知我还有利用价值，伏地魔却放任贝拉特里克斯对我反复施展钻心咒，一言不发。”  
　　  
　　“因为他已经察觉到，他时不时无法掌控自己的情绪，他害怕控制不住自己先阿瓦达了我，也害怕在食死徒面前过早暴露他的暴虐易怒。我说过，他是个蛇脸失心疯。”  
　　  
　　“校长，我在校时，曾偷偷在禁书区翻阅过一部书，《尖端黑魔法解密》*。”  
　　  
　　话刚说完，Mark双目忽阖，像是骤然断线的风筝，栽进了椅子里。  
　　  
　　他今天施了两次“‘Faciem Librum”咒语，其中一次还是在整个威森加摩成员的眼皮子底下对魔力高深的克劳奇施无声咒。  
　　  
　　他太累了。  
　　  
　　“过度劳累，这只是表面上的”，庞弗雷夫人直接下了诊断，她从来不多问，“他要死了。他今晚必须睡在校医院，我会配置一些药水，勉强缓解他的……症状。但是阿不思，没有治疗师能够逆转不可饶恕咒的伤害，即使是圣芒戈的治疗师也无能无力。你只能去找魔药大师碰碰运气。”  
　　  
　　苦思片刻，邓布利多拍拍庞弗雷夫人的肩膀，承诺道：“交给我。”  
　　  
　　庞弗雷夫人红着眼圈，将命不久矣的扎克伯格飘浮起来，带往校医院。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　如果Eduardo能够预知未来，他一定会更用心地参与这场可爱的婚礼。  
　　  
　　可他当时只是满怀着祝福，看着在场的凤凰社众人，还有他教授过的学生们，欢乐地为莉莉和詹姆庆祝新婚，卢平微笑着说出一个又一个鬼点子，小天狼星负责施行它们， 乐呵呵的邓布利多校长居然也时不时在旁指点两句，虫尾巴被人灌了杯酒，傻乎乎地跟随众人在舞池中央转着圈圈，惹来大家善意的哄笑。  
　　  
　　莉莉美得像是一朵百合花，詹姆却浑身冒着傻气，除了盯着莉莉傻乐，就是和哥们一起傻乐，全然不像是Eduardo记忆中那个格兰芬多学院的刺头学生。  
　　  
　　跟随邓布利多校长来的Mark安静地坐在角落，也许是灯光的关系，他看上去竟然比平时还要苍白，鉴于魔药学教室、办公室和Mark住的单人间都在地下室，这大概就是不爱外出的后果。  
　　  
　　弗兰克隆巴顿是那天负责给Mark领路的傲罗，他显然对Mark很有兴趣，带着他的妻子，同为傲罗的艾丽斯隆巴顿去和他说话。他们都是广受巫师届喜爱的人物，富有活力，聪慧幽默，魔力和办事能力都出类拔萃。换句话说，是Mark的反义词。  
　　  
　　刚才过去和Mark搭话的小天狼星碰了一鼻子灰，差点想要撸起袖子和Mark决斗。  
　　  
　　所以，Eduardo认为，自己是为了不让詹姆和莉莉的婚礼闹出不愉快，才走了过去。  
　　  
　　“你们在聊什么？”Eduardo礼貌地插入了谈话。  
　　  
　　他们居然正在进行一场“谈话”，这已经足够Eduardo惊讶了。更让Eduardo惊讶的是艾丽斯隆巴顿的回答：“哦，Eduardo，我们在和Mark聊吹宝超级泡泡糖，没想到Mark尝过我们夫妇没搜集到的口味。”  
　　  
　　“Mark”？！吹宝超级泡泡糖？！  
　　  
　　Mark无奈道：“是邓布利多校长给我的。我又不爱吃。”  
　　  
　　艾丽斯隆巴顿窃笑着看看Eduardo，对Mark眨了眨眼睛，露出一个故意显眼的撮合表情，牵起丈夫说完就跑：“弗兰克，我们去跳舞，把Mark还给Eduardo。Mark！下回再尝到打人柳口味的吹宝超级泡泡糖，记得把糖纸留给我们！”  
　　  
　　打人柳口味？！  
　　  
　　Eduardo忽略艾丽斯的喊话，忍不住笑了出来。  
　　  
　　Mark随之勾起了嘴角，却忽然皱起了眉。  
　　  
　　“你怎么了？”Eduardo下意识走近Mark询问。  
　　  
　　Mark摇了摇头，从堆满食物的长桌上拿起两杯香槟，将其中一杯悬在Eduardo的手指间，示意他接下。  
　　  
　　为什么愿意配合Mark，Eduardo怪罪于婚礼气氛太好，他刚捏住高脚杯，就被Mark那只杯子轻轻碰了过来，发出“叮”的响声。  
　　  
　　Eduardo：“为了什么？”  
　　  
　　Mark：“为一位伟大的无名氏*。”  
　　  
　　面对Mark的故作玄虚，Eduardo将信将疑，但Mark随即将杯中的粉色香槟一饮而尽，Eduardo看了他一眼，也喝掉了自己那杯。  
　　  
　　在接下来的时间里，不同于时刻被好友、学生围绕着享受婚礼的Eduardo，Mark始终安静地待在那个角落，像是一个彻头彻尾的局外人。

  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　圣诞假期过后，学生返校。  
　　  
　　Eduardo绝望地发现他们几乎人手一份《预言家日报》，面对讲台下的八卦视线，Eduardo头一回升起了一丝丝辞职的冲动。  
　　  
　　然而即使Mark已经恢复了“清白”，学生们对Mark依然保持着敬而远之的态度，因为在学生返校当日，一位戴着巨大圆框眼镜的姑娘突然对着十米外的Mark尖叫了一声，晕了过去。  
　　  
　　没有人知道到底是怎么一回事，就好像平平常常站在那里的Mark把她给吓到了似的。  
　　  
　　更诡异的是，不论好友同窗们如何询问，圆框眼镜姑娘对自己尖叫的原因顽固地守口如瓶，于是流言四起。  
　　  
　　Mark似乎也不介意，依旧在霍格沃茨中独来独往。  
　　  
　　冬天渐渐过去，白雪消融，春天到来，万物复苏，连打人柳也恢复了往日生机，耀武扬威地追打着练习飞行的小鸟们，看上去十分的可恶。  
　　  
　　魔药学教授的残酷评语也在四个学院学生的口耳相传中每日更新着。  
　　  
　　某日，Eduardo从噩梦中醒来，不知为何很想去厨房要一杯热可可。他下了塔楼 ，走到二楼时，被桃金娘逮个正着，这位以热爱帅哥闻名的鬼魂向来喜欢捉弄Eduardo，Eduardo实在怕了她，但又不愿躲得太明显让桃金娘伤心，于是只能又一次被桃金娘的猛烈追求吓得狂奔，躲进了一间空教室。  
　　  
　　奇怪的是，Mark在，在照镜子，一面高达天花板的富丽堂皇的金边直立镜，他照得太入神，甚至没能第一时间发现Eduardo。  
　　  
　　更奇怪的是，他穿着校医院的睡衣。  
　　  
　　Eduardo握紧魔杖，走上前，注意管理着自己的视线，不看向镜面，而去看镜子顶部的那行奇怪的字符。  
　　  
　　他轻声念出：“Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi”  
　　  
　　不像个句子。  
　　  
　　但这样简单的把戏难不倒Eduardo，他又立刻反着将这行字符念出来。  
　　  
　　“I show not your face but your heart's desire（我照出的不是你的脸，而是你内心的渴望）。”  
　　  
　　这是厄里斯魔镜！  
　　  
　　这面镜子会显示出人们内心最想要的东西，或是功成名就，或是美如天仙，所以传说中，有人终日在它面前，沉醉于虚幻的假相，为他们看到的东西痴迷，他们既不知道镜子中的景象会不会成真，更不确定究竟该怎么实现，于是被逼疯了。  
　　  
　　Eduardo背对着镜子，一把抓住Mark的衣领，正要把Mark强行拖走，他听见一个熟悉的欠揍的声音懒洋洋地响起： “我没有疯。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo反脚就踹了过去：“走！”  
　　  
　　Mark还当真就站了起来，跟着怒气冲冲的Eduardo向外走。Eduardo似乎打定了主意不与Mark说话，Mark竟也沉默着。  
　　  
　　Mark住的单人间在地下室，Eduardo要去的厨房也在地下室，他们沉默地同行了一路。  
　　  
　　“站住”，即将分道扬镳时，Eduardo忍不住质问，“你为什么穿着校医院的睡衣？”  
　　  
　　Mark抬起头，似乎十分惊讶地看着他，然后玩味地笑了：“家养小精灵把我唯一一件睡袍洗破了。”  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　扎克伯格是怎么做到毫不害臊地说出这种话来的？  
　　  
　　哪位正常的成年人会只有一件睡袍？  
　　  
　　Eduardo翻了个白眼，继续前往厨房。  
　　  
　　他向前走，经过赫奇帕奇的休息室，拐进一条走廊。  
　　  
　　他在水果盘画像前站住，伸出左手。  
　　  
　　他知道只要挠一挠画像中的梨子，它就会变成绿色把手，拧开它，就进了厨房。  
　　  
　　他忽然转身，按照原路匆匆返回。  
　　  
　　他到了一楼，到了二楼，回到了那间空教室。  
　　  
　　他走到厄里斯魔镜前，他睁开眼。  
　　  
　　那是他们一起发现的有求必应室，一半堆满了坩埚和魔药书，一半是堆满奇怪物品的魔咒实验室。Mark躺在地毯上，他累得睡着了，手边散落了一大叠写满魔文的稿纸。Eduardo在Mark周围布下了静音咒，靠着Mark的一只大坩埚，努力试着教授在课上偶尔提到的守护神咒。  
　　  
　　成功地施展守护神咒，需要巫师集中精力，想着心中最快乐的事，念出“呼神护卫”。  
　　  
　　“呼神护卫！”  
　　  
　　爸爸给自己买了渴望已久的最新款飞天扫帚。  
　　  
　　不行。  
　　  
　　“呼神护卫！”  
　　  
　　自己成了级长。  
　　  
　　不行。  
　　  
　　“呼神护卫！”  
　　  
　　自己当选了男学生会主席。  
　　  
　　不行。  
　　  
　　“……呼神护卫！”  
　　  
　　二年级，霍格沃茨特快列车上，他认识了Mark。  
　　  
　　银色气体从魔杖末端不断涌出，汇成一只银色的雄狮，它懒洋洋地抬起眼皮，似乎在打量着Eduardo，忽然敏捷地抬起两只前爪，撑着Eduardo身后的坩埚，将Eduardo整个人拥进一个温柔海洋般的怀抱中，随后，散落为点点银辉，消散在空气中。  
　　  
　　他呆站在原地。  
　　  
　　不知何时解开静音咒的Mark懒洋洋地睁着眼，藏着一点不甘落后的微妙语气：“酷，你先学会守护神咒了？”  
　　  
　　I show not your face but your heart's desire.  
　　  
　　厄里斯魔镜，只照亮贪欲，不给予真实。  
　　  
　　Eduardo慢慢地转过身，背对厄里斯魔镜走出空教室，在门口站立了很久。  
　　  
　　他收回踏出去的脚步，换了个方向，走进校医院所在的那条长廊。

 

 

*贝拉特里克斯，臭名昭著的食死徒之一，娘家姓布莱克，是小天狼星和雷古勒斯的姐姐，她嫁给了莱斯特兰奇，但没有巫师不知道她疯狂迷恋伏地魔，所以Mark那三个称呼都是在嘲讽她。

*《尖端黑魔法解密》，里面提到了魂器，因为Mark在与雷古勒斯见面之前就怀疑伏地魔为了永生制作了魂器，雷古勒斯与Mark的誓言并不能约束Mark在不暴露雷古勒斯的情况下提醒邓布利多，Mark也将信息做了模糊处理，使得邓布利多不会联想到雷古勒斯，所以Mark这个提醒是不违反牢不可破的誓言的

*Mark敬的是雷古勒斯布莱克，他的咒语让他迅速察觉到雷古勒斯死了。这个情节是一早想好的，我不愿破坏雷古勒斯独自牺牲的孤勇，但我还是希望当时有个人能够为他祭奠

*我很确定要超出章节了……下一章更新在7月9号~


	5. 级长盥洗室

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 整理了大纲，能按计划还有一章完结~  
> 反正也做不到就不约定日期了，估计就这两天吧~  
> 再次温馨提示，是HE~

　　 **第五章  级长盥洗室**

  
　　  
　　“Legilimency（摄神取念）*！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo看到果然躺在校医室病床上的Mark，怒火上头，第一时间甩过去一个摄神取念。  
　　  
　　他的眼神，很明确地给了Mark这样一个信号——敢反抗你就玩完了。  
　　  
　　于是Mark看似乖顺地接受了Eduardo入侵大脑。  
　　  
　　然而Mark这么反常的合作模式在Eduardo眼里更添了一分虚弱，不仅使得他更急更气，想要了解真相的心情也更为坚定。Mark的大脑防御术*随之加码，把某部分记忆牢牢锁进心墙之后。  
　　  
　　Eduardo看到了Mark向邓布利多展示的那段回忆。  
　　  
　　当贝拉特里克斯疯狂地对Mark使用一次又一次钻心咒，Eduardo几乎不能够继续看下去。  
　　  
　　即使在威森加摩面前再怎么笃定，即使内心自认清楚Mark的本质，但毕业前的决裂终究使Eduardo有过动摇。  
　　  
　　谁能够责怪他呢？当时野心勃勃的扎克伯格先生，不顾Eduardo的警告，一心要在巫师届留下名姓，就算借助那些出身古老巫师家族的食死徒的力量也在所不惜，没有给他们之间留下任何的转圜余地。  
　　  
　　然而Eduardo不得不承认，假如不是马尔福提起了自己，假如不是伏地魔明显无法控制愤怒情绪，那段记忆中已经快进入核心圈子的Mark，也许确实能够达成Mark那想得太美的贪心盘算——既借了力，又不会真的染了黑。  
　　  
　　然而命运终究是要Mark付出代价，它在天平的一边放上了平步青云，另一边放上了Eduardo的命。  
　　  
　　Eduardo没有想到的是Mark竟然连敷衍答应再伺机逃跑都不做，直接拒绝了。  
　　  
　　或许，假如伏地魔要求的是让Mark去给Eduardo一个教训，施个恶咒什么的，没准Mark会毫不犹豫的答应。  
　　  
　　但Mark毕竟是拒绝了，还受了叫Eduardo眼睛发酸的莫大苦楚。  
　　  
　　以至于他们最终面面相觑时，谁都不知道该说什么。  
　　  
　　道歉？太晚。  
　　  
　　告白？太晚。  
　　  
　　就连解释，似乎都已经太晚了。  
　　  
　　“Asshole.”  
　　  
　　Mark听到Eduardo沙哑的咒骂，闷闷地笑了起来。  
　　  
　　Eduardo在床边变出了一张扶手椅，坐下看着Mark，一时出了神。  
　　  
　　他不敢问Mark留下了多严重的伤，也不想质问Mark和Mark翻旧账，他的思绪纷乱嘈杂，他在思考很多事，但又不能真的认真去思考，因为他不想在Mark面前软弱。  
　　  
　　Mark喝了魔药，困倦得很，不想被Eduardo看出精神不济，也不说话。  
　　  
　　沉默良久，Eduardo忽然问：“你在厄里斯魔镜里看见了什么？”  
　　  
　　“我以为聪明人不会浪费时间问知道答案的问题。”Mark有意表现得活泼一点，挑眉抬杠道。  
　　  
　　“就是不知道，才会问”，Eduardo认真起来，声音没忍住又沙哑了一点，一针见血地问，“浪费时间？怎么，你时间不多了吗？”  
　　  
　　决裂之前，Mark总会对Eduardo找借口，我没注意到你的猫头鹰、我忘了我们约在九点见面之类，但不会说谎，因为没有必要，Eduardo总会包容他。  
　　  
　　直到他欺骗Eduardo弱化自己的脸书咒语，实际上是想解决咒语的普适性问题。虽然这两者最终殊途同归，谎言毕竟还是谎言。  
　　  
　　没想到有一天居然要对Eduardo撒更多的谎。  
　　  
　　Mark没脸没皮地说： “我以为这种情景该抓紧时间来个复合之吻、唔——！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo用飞来咒往他脸上糊了一枕头。  
　　  
　　他们又说了些什么闲话，Mark记不太清了，他不知不觉就睡了过去，一点都不知道Eduardo发现他昏睡后有多惊慌，更不知道匆匆赶来的庞弗雷夫人默认Mark是钻心咒后遗症发作，当机立断地往Mark嘴里倒了几瓶魔药，然后拉开他胸口的睡袍查看情况。  
　　  
　　山楂木，十三英寸，独角兽毛内芯的魔杖掉在了地上。  
　　  
　　灰白皮肤，险恶凸出着的心脏轮廓，那里以一种令人不安的方式跳动着，虚弱、迟滞、时轻时重。  
　　  
　　“他怎么了？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo幽魂般的发问把庞弗雷夫人吓了一跳。  
　　  
　　她抬头望向这个向来礼貌亲善的年轻人，忽然意识到了什么，及时明白过来这是不知情才会问出的问题。  
　　  
　　“他需要很长一段时间恢复”，庞弗雷夫人维护了病人的骄傲，“他只是睡着了。”  
　　  
　　Mark再次醒来时已经快要拂晓，心口熟悉的钝痛让他负气地握拳去捶，却被人抓个正着。  
　　  
　　“你干什么！”  
　　  
　　Mark怀疑自己终于痛出了幻觉，不耐烦地睁开眼，惊讶地发觉Eduardo还在，而且不知道在病床边坐了多久，死死拽着自己的手。  
　　  
　　往下一看，睡袍敞开着，心口潮湿，像是谁对着它掉过眼泪。  
　　  
　　Mark叹了口气，反手握住Eduardo的手，一本正经地问他：“你是凤凰吗？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo半认真半嘲讽地反问：“扎克伯格先生你终于疼傻了吗？”  
　　  
　　Mark带着他的手，捂着自己丑陋的心脏，半勾起嘴角：“那我怎么不痛了？”  
　　  
　　凤凰的眼泪，能够治愈伤口。  
　　  
　　“你是个混蛋，你知道吧？”Eduardo用兔子眼睛瞪着他，怒气冲冲地问。  
　　  
　　“当时不觉得”，Mark服软地诚实承认，“后来我才想明白了。”  
　　  
　　他一坦诚，Eduardo拿他没办法，垂下眼睛沉默一阵，转移话题问起：“圣诞舞会那晚我们撞见的小鬼，他发现了什么？”  
　　  
　　雷古勒斯的誓言几乎无懈可击，但奇怪的是并没有约束Mark对Eduardo透露什么，Eduardo当时不问是因为不想成为雷古勒斯的安全隐患，现在，他没法不问了。  
　　  
　　Mark不愿意再隐瞒，挥了两下魔杖，简单明了地回答：“魂器。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo回想起昨夜看到的记忆，大惊失色，“伏地魔已经成功……？”  
　　  
　　Mark点点头。  
　　  
　　“可我们无法通知邓布利多校长”，Eduardo紧紧皱眉。  
　　  
　　“我提醒过他”，Mark难得机灵的察觉到Eduardo脸色不对，紧急补救，“隐晦提示，牢不可破的誓言并没有禁止我这么做。”  
　　  
　　“但还是有风险的，你不知道咒语的判断有多精准！你可能害死你自己！胆大妄为！坩埚脑袋！顽固的打人柳！”  
　　  
　　未免自己打死这个卷毛混蛋，Eduardo一阵风似的冲出了校医院，险些撞上庞弗雷夫人。  
　　  
　　笑着阻止萨瓦林教授的再三道歉，庞弗雷夫人走进病房，看到的是躺在病床上面无表情的扎克伯格。  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”  
　　  
　　庞弗雷夫人来不及感伤，就被Mark突如其来的道谢疑惑了：“谢什么？”  
　　  
　　Mark用眼神示意床头柜上多出来的空魔药瓶，它们意味着在自己昏睡过去后Eduardo一定叫来过庞弗雷夫人：“谢谢你没告诉他。”  
　　  
　　庞弗雷夫人绷着脸点了点头，把手上一托盘的魔药留下，脚步匆匆的离开了。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　和平假幕终究被接二连三的恐怖死亡撕得粉碎。  
　　  
　　每一天都有新的噩耗，学院长桌的早餐氛围一天糟过一天，时常有收到猫头鹰信件的学生崩溃大哭。其他三个学院与蛇院间的对立氛围更是陡然加剧，若不是有邓布利多校长镇着，恐怕有更多更凶恶的冲突发生。  
　　  
　　Eduardo遇到“意外”的频率更频繁了，唯一值得庆幸的是它们依旧没有上上个学年那么严重。  
　　  
　　在这样紧张不祥的日子里，Mark收到了威森加摩对他的处罚通知：留校观察一年。  
　　  
　　不用想也知道邓布利多校长在其中起到了重大影响。  
　　  
　　因此，当学期结束假期来临时，Mark毫无怨言地留在霍格沃茨为凤凰社熬煮魔药——反正他没其他地方可去，也没打算要去其他地方。  
　　  
　　Eduardo下定决心要回家见老萨瓦林，Mark不置一词，他们之间的关系处在一个无法定义的微妙状态，Mark向来不擅长“关系”，他自己时日无多，进一步退一步都害人，他也没那么无私，干脆任其自然。  
　　  
　　只是在Eduardo离开前，Mark托邓布利多要走了Eduardo的戒指拿去古灵阁再次修复。这样也许可以一直瞒过Eduardo。邓布利多非常不赞同，但不忍心争辩。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　这天，Mark又和来取魔药的小天狼星吵了一架，他们似乎天生不对盘，所以他一开始并没有注意到那个小心翼翼的女孩。  
　　  
　　直到她向他跑了过来。  
　　  
　　这个假期留在霍格沃茨的学生不少，但他们通常在遇见Mark时害怕地缩起肩膀跑走，女孩这种反常举动使得Mark心生警惕，握紧了魔杖时刻准备反击。  
　　  
　　戴着巨大圆框眼镜的女孩冲到Mark面前，他都没认出这就是曾经对着他尖叫晕倒的学生。  
　　  
　　“对不起，教授”，Mark莫名其妙地看这女孩哭着对自己鞠了一躬，“那天，我看到了您枯竭的生机，我从来没有见过如此黯淡的命星……喔梅林……对不起，我不是故意给您造成麻烦……我只是、我只是太惊讶了……您还那么年轻”  
　　  
　　她抽抽噎噎的解释着，Mark向来对占卜这门不配称为学科的学科嗤之以鼻，就算她的预言并非错误，Mark依然觉得这是门瞎猫碰着死耗子的街头伎俩。  
　　  
　　好在Mark还记得自己是个教授，他没有像嘲讽艾瑞卡教授那样嘲讽女孩，只是不发一言地离开了。  
　　  
　　他不信预言，从来不信。  
　　  
　　就算死了也不信。  
　　  
　　Eduardo在下午时和邓布利多校长一起回到了学校，修补一新的秘银戒指已经回到了他的手上。Mark对他提前回校的计划毫不知情，这个惊喜使Mark心情不错，更不要说时隔多年后，Mark终于再次收到了Eduardo传来的纸鹤。  
　　  
　　【拉文克劳级长盥洗室】  
　　  
　　“新鲜凤梨。”  
　　  
　　念出口令，Mark熟门熟路地进了门。  
　　  
　　豪华枝形吊灯上每一根蜡烛都散发着柔光，将雪白大理石主体的盥洗室照得很温馨，巨大的长方形浴池已经装满了热水和泡泡，墙上的美人鱼在画里沉睡着，Eduardo泡在池子里思考着什么，一切都像以前一样。  
　　  
　　Mark嘴巴发干，后知后觉开始紧张，没话找话道：“‘新鲜凤梨’，不敢相信这里一直没改口令。毕竟进你们拉文克劳寝室还得换着花样答题。”  
　　  
　　听到Mark说话，Eduardo似乎往水里缩了缩，才接口：“这个秘密是我的前任级长告诉我的。”  
　　  
　　顿了顿，Eduardo补充说明：“我想舒服的热水澡对你的身体有好处。”  
　　  
　　“是的”，Mark想也不想地立刻附和，干巴巴地说，“谢谢。”  
　　  
　　这却让Eduardo笑了出来：“扎克伯格先生的道谢？真难得。”  
　　  
　　于是Mark也笑了，他努力表现自然地完成了脱巫师袍到入水的过程，Eduardo欲盖弥彰地扭过头不看他，以前他们可不是这样。  
　　  
　　“桃金娘不会又躲在水龙头里偷看你吧”，Mark为缓和气氛挑眉道。  
　　  
　　Eduardo泼了他一脸泡泡。  
　　  
　　趁Mark埋头洗脸，Eduardo飞速地轻声宣布：“教完这个学期我就辞职。我加入了凤凰社。”  
　　  
　　情绪大起大落，Mark整个人都僵住了。  
　　  
　　但并不很久。  
　　  
　　Mark掬起一捧水泼在脸上，然后又一捧，慢吞吞地洗掉了脸上的泡泡，才看向Eduardo，说：“好吧。”  
　　  
　　然后他垂下视线，又重复了一声：“好吧。”  
　　  
　　Mark的反应让Eduardo拿不准，不得不解释：“我知道你会觉得这很危险，但是，我不能什么都不做！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo没有说得太直白，但Mark和他都清楚，他是在说：我不能在看到伏地魔那样对你之后，还什么都不做。  
　　  
　　Mark自认分析得很冷静，本来Eduardo就是个正义善良的巫师，而且战力非凡，加入凤凰社只是时间问题。  
　　  
　　何况他没有理由阻挠，似乎也没有足够的立场去阻挠。  
　　  
　　“那很好”，Mark像是想起什么笑话似的勾了勾嘴角，“校长又得头痛黑魔法防御术的人选了。“  
　　  
　　Eduardo警觉起来：“你不准接任！你就继续教你的魔药。”  
　　  
　　本来Mark回霍格沃茨的目的就是从Eduardo手上抢过黑魔法防御术，但既然Eduardo要辞职上战场，他何必把命耗在这个被诅咒的职位上呢。  
　　  
　　他的命至少可以帮Eduardo挡掉一个不可饶恕咒。  
　　  
　　Mark懒洋洋地挑起眉：“您高估我的道德水准了，萨瓦林教授。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo从来不喜欢听他说这种话，划了下水过来踢他，被Mark搂着腰拽到了身前。  
　　  
　　那个混蛋很不要脸地说：“您知道吗？萨瓦林教授，我听麻瓜们说，食用凤梨能让semen的味道变得香甜可口。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　扎克伯格教授某日脖子上的抓痕令学生们议论纷纷，萨瓦林教授又遇到什么意外也是学生们转移对战争注意力的好话题，噩耗还在接连不断地传来，但毕竟还要生活，有什么比八卦更令人放松呢。  
　　  
　　这个学期就在似乎变成新常态的悲伤和八卦混合氛围中飞一般地过去了。  
　　  
　　暑假刚开始，邓布利多校长就愁的不行，占卜课教授和黑魔法防御术教授都在学期结束后离职（很多学生相信是Mark的嘲讽气走了艾瑞卡教授），继任人选非常难找，前来面试的巫师寥寥无几，还往往是打着应聘的旗号实则是想进校避难的人物，资质平平，根本不够教导学生。  
　　  
　　Eduardo心怀歉疚，但也帮不上忙，他已经开始跟着小天狼星他们出任务战斗，都没时间回校见Mark。  
　　  
　　好在Mark实在不耐烦和小天狼星的幼稚吵架，决定亲自送货上门，每隔几天就会把煮好的新一批魔药送去凤凰社基地，他们就能趁机见一面——三月份Eduardo生日时Mark送了一对双面镜，他们几乎每天都会通过双面镜匆匆见上一面、说几句话，但毕竟比不上面对面。  
　　  
　　虽然不知道Mark是不是有意为之，但Eduardo确实需要这个，他需要时不时见到Mark，每一天，每一天他都在注意力高度集中的恶斗中度过，每一天都有可能送走一个并肩战斗的巫师，食死徒们穷凶极恶，以杀戮和折磨为乐，鲜活的生命只需要一瞬就消失在咒语的恶芒之中，Eduardo从不后悔自己的选择，但悲伤和担忧是难免的。  
　　  
　　有一次，他几乎确定自己被一道恶咒击中了，但梅林在上，他竟然平安无事，什么都没发生。  
　　  
　　詹姆和莉莉说一定是梅林在遭遇诅咒之后给Eduardo的补偿，卢平和小天狼星认为还是秘银戒指的作用。  
　　  
　　但不管怎么说，7月31日，莉莉和詹姆长子出生的好消息，还是冲淡了苦战的阴霾，他们短暂忘却了心中的伤痛，大肆庆祝了一整晚。  
　　  
　　Eduardo好奇地看着莉莉怀中的小宝宝：“他真可爱，眼睛像极了你，叫什么名字？”  
　　  
　　“Harry”，兴奋过头的傻爸爸学会了抢答，“Harry Potter！我儿子！像我！特别像我！……也像莉莉！主要像莉莉！什么都好说千万别用挠痒咒！老婆我错了！”  
　　  
　　莉莉和詹姆因为战场上的骁勇表现成为伏地魔的眼中钉，他们让小天狼星当了保密人，用赤胆忠心咒保护着他们住址，即使食死徒的眼睛贴在他们家窗户上也找不到他们。  
　　  
　　Mark依旧那么不合群，但因为他现在是凤凰社的魔药提供者，大家基本对他维持了友善的态度，更不要说对Mark很感兴趣的隆巴顿夫妇，他们带着也刚出生不久的儿子纳威一直在逗Mark，让他尽快研发生子魔药。  
　　  
　　然而小天狼星还是和Mark爆发了一次口头冲突。  
　　  
　　冲突不严重，但足够引起Eduardo的注意，要知道Mark基本上对他人采取无视的态度，Mark也不像是真的厌恶小天狼星，却又屡屡和他幼稚争执。  
　　  
　　回霍格沃茨的路上，Eduardo好奇地问：“你和西里斯到底有什么问题？”  
　　  
　　“我和他不熟，能有什么问题”，Mark眼都不眨地回答，“性格不和。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo笑着嘲讽Mark：“你们两个吵架比一年级新生都不如，西里斯和他弟弟雷古勒斯都”  
　　  
　　他的笑容僵在了脸上。  
　　  
　　雷古勒斯。  
　　  
　　刚才，小天狼星在和其他人感叹他那“懦弱的，毫无主见的，只会听从母亲和姐姐，可能想退出，被伏地魔杀了的弟弟”。  
　　  
　　那天，詹姆和莉莉的婚礼上，Mark第一次和小天狼星起了冲突。  
　　  
　　Mark给自己拿了一杯酒，说，为一位伟大的无名氏。  
　　  
　　伟大的，无名氏。  
　　  
　　Eduardo紧盯着Mark的眼睛，“去年那天，雷古勒斯，他是不是已经”  
　　  
　　Mark忍不住移开视线，但终究沉默点头。  
　　  
　　雷古勒斯才18岁。  
　　  
　　“他还没有毕业”，Eduardo近乎绝望而麻木地说，“他甚至，都没有毕业！”  
　　  
　　Mark知道这时候该安慰男朋友，但不确定该怎么说：“我不是认为西里斯不好。我只是。我的意思是，雷古勒斯远比我们中的大多数还要勇敢。但他也许永远只会作为西里斯那个‘懦弱的弟弟’被记住。牢不可破。”  
　　  
　　Mark没有继续说下去，Eduardo已经听明白了。  
　　  
　　Eduardo忍不住叹气，他抬首望向夜空，今晚的命星竟然格外明亮，是个好兆头。  
　　  
　　亘古不变的星辰，真的在意巫师的命运吗。  
　　  
　　“我们会赢的”，Eduardo坚定地说，不知道是说给自己听，还是说给Mark听，重复道，“我们会赢的，我会活着见证伏地魔失败。”  
　　  
　　Mark轻轻握了握他的手，“你会活很久很久。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　八月，庞弗雷夫人给Mark换了药，对他日渐疏散的精神很有效果，能够熬煮出这种魔药的巫师绝对是个不同凡响的魔药大师，Mark难得感兴趣，庞弗雷夫人却一问三不知。  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长终于找到了下一任占卜学教授，据说是个占卜大师的重孙女还是孙女什么的，找不到工作四处流浪，幸蒙霍格沃茨收留，还没开学就住了进来。  
　　  
　　Mark对她不感兴趣，尤其不感冒她那副昆虫似的大眼镜，但这位特里劳妮教授第一次见面就语出惊人。  
　　  
　　说实话，她那种迷迷糊糊、突然梦游似的样子还挺唬人。  
　　  
　　“你会活得很久很久。”  
　　  
　　Mark翻了个白眼。  
　　  
　　搞占卜的果然都是骗子。

（待续）

 

  
*摄魂取念：看过HP的应该都知道吧，如果没看过，就类似于X教授的读心术。  
*大脑封闭术：抵挡摄神取念的法术，可以保护住紧要记忆，高级大脑封闭术师可以制造虚假回忆（我记不太清了）。斯内普教授就是非常高明的大脑封闭术师，才能在伏地魔那里成功卧底。


	6. 马克扎克伯格

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有一章完结，周日放出。感谢一直以来的阅读和评论。

　　 **第六章**

**马克扎克伯格**

　　  
　　对Mark来说，霍格沃茨的两段时光，最大的不同在于作为教授的他不能随心所欲往自己身上扔忽略咒。  
　　  
　　他有时会想起当年和Eduardo偷偷跑去禁林的日子。  
　　  
　　纯血巫师家族盘根错节，似乎任意两个族谱挂毯都能找到可以相连的点，因此即使Eduardo没有进入斯莱特林，老萨瓦林先生依然消息灵通，对儿子在霍格沃茨的动向一清二楚。  
　　  
　　一开始他只是对儿子新交的朋友略有微词，毕竟Mark好歹也是斯莱特林学院成绩优异的纯血巫师。但随着Mark和Eduardo的友谊日渐深厚，加上魔咒课留堂和闯禁林被扣分这样的坏消息，老萨瓦林对Mark的反感已经到了勒令儿子断交的地步。  
　　  
　　“他对你是个坏影响！”老萨瓦林怒不可遏，“一个萨瓦林不该有这种朋友！离开他！”  
　　  
　　于是在发现有求必应屋之前，Mark和Eduardo飞速掌握了忽略咒。到毕业前，他俩都在每日应用中对这个咒语熟练到了轻松无声施展的地步。  
　　  
　　即使如此，他们共同的朋友，Mark同寝室的Chris和格兰芬多Dustin，都嘲笑过他们俩简直是形影不离，这还是在Chris和Dustin对有求必应屋一无所知的情况下。发现有求必应屋之后，Mark和Eduardo迅速成为了“有女朋友”的幸运家伙，偶尔的夜不归宿就是明证。  
　　  
　　触发Mark去追忆往昔的根源，是新学期黑魔法防御术课上的一次失误。  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长并没有花许多力气在寻找占卜课的新教授上，但占卜课自有它的运气——那位已经被Mark划入“骗子”行列的据说是先知血脉的特里劳妮教授。  
　　  
　　然而邓布利多校长苦苦寻觅的下一任黑魔法防御术教授，因为人人皆知的伏地魔对这个职位的诅咒，直到开学前一天，邓布利多教授仍然无法找到合适的巫师人选，不得已寻求了另一位老朋友的帮助，把他请来担任。  
　　  
　　这位新来的黑魔法防御术教授十分奇特，有人怀疑他是魔法史教授宾斯先生那样的幽灵，他周身环绕着白色烟雾，完全看不清任何身材特征，而且他还一直在小频率地抖动，像是颤颤巍巍的老头，事实上，他说话给人感觉就是在勉强声带超龄工作，听上去比邓布利多校长还要年长得多。  
　　  
　　他自称“梅勒教授”。  
　　  
　　Mark时常好奇霍格沃茨的招生质量是不是在逐年下降，又或者这些学生已经被巧克力蛙填满了脑袋，不然为何在常识上如此欠缺。他们只需要在大口把巧克力蛙塞进嘴里的同时，稍稍有那么一点儿求知欲，就能从附带的卡片上知道邓布利多校长有一位好友，用炼金术制造出了能够点石成金的魔法石，又用魔法石制作出了长生不老药——鼎鼎大名的尼可勒梅。  
　　  
　　尼可勒梅与他的夫人通过服用魔法石制作的长生不老药，成功地延缓衰老、延长了寿命。长生不老药的效用逐剂衰减*，喝一剂能够延长近300年的寿命，第二剂约100年，第三剂约30年，以此类推。也就是说，排除外力因素，只要勒梅夫妇一直服用长生不老药，他们就能达成永生。  
　　  
　　这是多么伟大的发明。  
　　  
　　所以，能与炼金大师尼可勒梅面对面交流请教，Mark是十分荣幸的，甚至一反独来独往的常态，愿意偶尔帮忙，作为助教为学生们当堂示范。  
　　  
　　事情就出在昨天黑魔法防御术课的当堂示范上。  
　　  
　　课程内容是Mark认为简单得不能更简单的博格特，一种生活在阴暗环境中，善于变形的恼人魔法生物，如果你不幸遇到它，它就能变成你最害怕的东西捉弄你。  
　　  
　　然而，“滑稽滑稽”，只要念出这个驱逐咒，就能使它变成可笑的模样，紧接着，在此时大笑，就能完全杀死它。  
　　  
　　凭良心讲，这帮格兰芬多小鬼干得还不错，但意外总是会在看似顺利的时刻来临，让人猝不及防。  
　　  
　　一个胖得像只大南瓜的小鬼没能制服博格特，反而在慌乱中无意识凭借庞大的身躯优势把博格特挤到了Mark面前。  
　　  
　　除了立刻意识到自己完蛋了的大南瓜，全班学生都屏住了呼吸，他们实在太好奇了——神憎鬼厌的扎克伯格教授会害怕什么？  
　　  
　　可惜答案毫无新意。  
　　  
　　博格特“啪”地一声变成了扎克伯格教授的尸体。  
　　  
　　学生们发出失望地叹息。  
　　  
　　Mark一怔，不耐烦地抽出魔杖——“啪”，博格特又一次变形。  
　　  
　　学生们倒抽一口冷气。  
　　  
　　那是萨瓦林教授的尸体。  
　　  
　　暴怒的施咒声响起：“滑稽滑稽！”  
　　  
　　不等学生们回过神来，穿着墨绿巫师袍的扎克伯格教授已经消失在了视线中。  
　　  
　　“你们记不记得”，一位满头卷发的小女巫若有所思，“这个学期终于抛弃标准巫师袍的扎克伯格教授，他穿的牌子，都是以前萨瓦林教授的日常必备，有几套看着像情侣装。”  
　　  
　　一石激起千层浪。  
　　  
　　“他们没有在一起！”“不！我决不相信这是真的！”“梅林啊请告诉我这都是扎克伯格教授的单向暗恋行为！”“我还是坚定地认为，上回扎克伯格教授脖子的抓痕是洛丽丝夫人干的！”  
　　  
　　于是，随着萨瓦林教授辞职而衰退的八卦浪潮再度汹涌，观察扎克伯格教授的一言一行、分析恋情的蛛丝马迹，成了霍格沃茨新风尚。  
　　  
　　Mark既不能旷工停课，又不能给自己甩忽略咒，恨不得给每个学生都来个“一忘皆空”。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　“帮我把活点地图塞回费尔奇的办公室了吗？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo带着一身冰寒的风雪气息，在日落前赶到了霍格沃茨。  
　　  
　　魔药学教授的住处不再像以前那么单调阴森，事实上，它现在几乎和当年他们在有求必应屋的布置一模一样，Eduardo坐在壁炉前的地毯上享用家养小精灵送来的晚餐，因为Mark记得点了番茄浓汤而好转了心情，想起来询问琐事。  
　　  
　　不知在捣鼓什么魔药的Mark点点头：“我让洛丽丝夫人送回去了。”  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　可怜的洛丽丝夫人。  
　　  
　　Mark仔细地将月见草的粉末分次搅拌进已经熄火的坩埚中，赤红色的药水在剧烈的咕嘟声中慢慢转为了几近透明的颜色。  
　　  
　　等到将凉透的魔药倒出分瓶完毕，Mark才注意到Eduardo似乎有一阵没出声了。  
　　  
　　Mark有足够的经验分析出Eduardo一定是遇到了什么不怎么愉快的事。  
　　  
　　他毫无负担地把清洗坩埚的工作留给了明早来取餐具的家养小精灵，走过去坐在出神的Eduardo身边，直接问：“发生了什么？”  
　　  
　　突如其来的询问吓了Eduardo一跳，好气又好笑地看了Mark一眼，摇头道：“没什么。”  
　　  
　　Mark才不会信真的没什么，他隐晦地翻了个白眼，总结推理道：“是个人英雄主义又一次占据了西里斯布莱克或詹姆波特的颅内高地，还是那条大灰狼被人排挤了？”  
　　  
　　“他是人！他有名字！”Eduardo有些生气。  
　　  
　　Mark耸耸肩：“那么，就是我们的莱姆斯卢平先生了。愿意说说吗？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo无奈地打开了话匣。  
　　  
　　其实说起来，似乎并不是什么严重的事。  
　　  
　　在狼人加入伏地魔之后的一次巷战中，芬里尔·格雷伯克，这个臭名昭著的狼人炫耀了他是如何与老卢平结怨、并为了报复老卢平故意咬伤莱姆斯的。也就是说，他揭穿了莱姆斯的狼人身份。  
　　  
　　从那之后，即使人人都清楚莱姆斯是多么忠诚善良，然而人们心底对狼人恐惧却并不会因此全然打消。  
　　  
　　Eduardo并不能说是唯一愿意继续与卢平搭档的凤凰社成员（尽管总数少得可怜），但他确实是除了四人组之外态度最为坦然、不别扭的。  
　　  
　　在刚完成的护送行动中，他们再次遭遇了狼人阻拦，所幸无人被咬，时间紧迫，莱姆斯加入帮忙治疗伤员，但其中两位急需治疗的伤员刻意回避了莱姆斯伸出的手。  
　　  
　　“他能够控制自己，他定期喝狼毒制剂”，Eduardo愤愤不平地为莱姆斯辩白，“他不危险！”  
　　  
　　Mark没有出声。  
　　  
　　Eduardo狐疑地看向他：“你不同意？为什么？你该清楚狼毒制剂的作用！”  
　　  
　　Mark机敏地意识到了危险，但他还是诚实地说：“我清楚狼毒制剂的作用，我没有不同意你说的。但是你该知道，人们对于狼人的恐惧是根深蒂固的，巫师从小听的就是狼人恐怖故事，wardo，你自己也清楚这一点。这诚然是一种偏见，偏见恰恰是不会轻易瓦解的。”  
　　  
　　“而且，芬里尔正带领狼人四处制造血案，这种紧张时刻也不是呼唤理解的最佳时机。即使他们不愿意与他搭档，但至少还愿意与他一起执行任务，这并不是最糟的状况。”  
　　  
　　战后才是。  
　　  
　　Mark把最后半句藏在嘴里没说。  
　　  
　　Eduardo认真地看着Mark，端详了半分钟，才问：“你是谁喝了复方汤剂变的？”  
　　  
　　Mark挑起眉毛，用一种浮夸到明显是在开嘲讽玩笑的语调说：“我就不能是在一次重伤后终于意识到关爱和理解他人的重要性了吗？你伤害了我的感情，wardo。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo回敬给他一个白眼，断言道：“你是更愤世嫉俗了，以一种冷静到诡异态度。你上回提到那个名为T3，麻瓜用金属和计算机建的机器人？他们该立刻发明你，叫你M4。”  
　　  
　　Mark低头笑笑，不是特别浮夸地说：“你总有办法时常提醒我为何如此爱你。”  
　　  
　　“……滚开你这个混蛋。”  
　　  
　　“我严词拒绝。”  
　　  
　　“那我走。”  
　　  
　　“Wardo，你看”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“下雨了。”  
　　  
　　“哪、唔”  
　　  
　　萨瓦林教授忘了地下室窗外是黑湖湖底，也忘了今夜星空灿烂，有一场他计算推演了很久的流星。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　冬去春来，又到了打人柳追打新生小鸟的季节，万物复苏。  
　　  
　　然而1981年的春天并不美好。  
　　  
　　经过大半年的激烈战争，人们心中的恐惧不断升级，新学期开学，回校的学生比上学期末更少了。  
　　  
　　部分混血学生选择留在麻瓜世界，而没有选择继续留在邓布利多庇护下的纯血巫师学生，要么和家人一起藏了起来，要么已经加入了战争。  
　　  
　　春末的一天，庞弗雷夫人有事外出，Mark去校长室领这一周的魔药。  
　　  
　　他的精神日渐衰弱下去，偏偏那位神秘的魔药大师越来越忙，Mark越来越难以按时喝上魔药。不幸而又幸运的是Eduardo也越来越忙，凤凰社顽强战斗在对抗食死徒的第一线，暂时还能隐瞒得过去。  
　　  
　　尽管Mark不愿承认，博格特的变形还是在他脑海里留下了痕迹，每每察觉Eduardo受伤，他最多只能忍耐一两个小时的发散性联想，就忍不住使用双面镜与Eduardo联系，查看Eduardo的情况。凤凰社成员总笑话他们“过于甜蜜”，Mark理智上明白这样下去必然会露馅，但他无法自控。  
　　  
　　“Mark”，邓布利多校长带着提醒意味地喊了他的名字，“也许你可以再次考虑考虑梅勒教授的提议。”  
　　  
　　Mark故意岔开话题，举了举自己刚喝完的空药瓶：“你找到了一位非常惊人的卧底。如果我没猜错的话。”  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长眯起了眼睛，不动声色。  
　　  
　　“放轻松，校长。如果不是wardo跟我提起过这位年轻的魔药天赋惊人的小斯内普先生，包括他和波特伊万斯之间的纠葛，我也无法猜出是他。毕竟他在食死徒中处于核心地位，而我当时只是个资格待定的小角色。我没有向任何人说起，甚至是wardo”，Mark这样解释。  
　　  
　　福克斯飞到校长肩膀上，邓布利多顺了顺它华丽的羽毛，用同样安抚性的语气道：“我想，我们应该优先处理眼下最紧要的问题。勒梅希望我和你谈谈。”  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长没有再用梅勒教授来称呼尼可勒梅先生，显然是打算开诚布公，非和Mark聊这个问题不可。  
　　  
　　Mark知道躲不过去，皱起了眉头：“我并不害怕死亡！”  
　　  
　　面对Mark没头没尾的愤怒，邓布利多校长平和地指出：“没人会这样指责你。”  
　　  
　　“我会！”  
　　  
　　“冷静，Mark，冷静。你真正害怕的是什么？”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　校长室中的寂静是无声的对抗，伴随着画像中各位老校长酣睡的微微打呼声，最终，不出意料的是邓布利多校长取得了最终的胜利。  
　　  
　　Mark更深的陷进椅子里，放弃似的开口：“勒梅先生在教黑魔法防御术。我提前为我的陈述道歉——即使他用魔法遮住了自己，还是可以看出他已经老得像是一动就会掉木屑的枯树。出任被伏地魔诅咒的黑魔法防御术教授，难道不是在主动追寻死亡吗？”  
　　  
　　邓布利多校长认真凝听着，没有介入，用沉默鼓励Mark继续说下去。  
　　  
　　“他和妻子共同生活了六百多年……然而300年对我来说都已经太长了。”  
　　  
　　“如果……”  
　　  
　　“如果我没有回到霍格沃茨，我和他之间就在我背弃他时结束，在那个时间点，我们根本不懂我们之间究竟存在过什么，我们也不会再有机会、甚至再有意愿去弄懂了。我们谁都不会示弱，谁都不会回头，我们就此分道扬镳，互不干涉地度过各自令人钦羡的人生。“  
　　  
　　”那么，我可以毫不犹豫地喝下长生不老药，也许我会成为这个时代的尼可勒梅，我将用我的魔咒达到辉煌，顺理成章地拥有一个足够光鲜正确的家庭，在家族挂毯上添一两个黑点。即使我的伴侣子女无法像我一样长寿，也没什么值得恐惧。”  
　　  
　　“可是没有如果，事实是我回到了这里，我找回了他，我真正拥有了他。”  
　　  
　　“‘从此以后幸福生活在了一起’，多美好”，Mark垂下眼眸，自嘲地笑了，“可是，故事结束了，生活还在继续，当他正常老去，他怎么面对依然年轻的我？当他衰老亡故，我要怎么面对没有他的一二百年？我竟然连想都不敢想。我想我确实是个过于自私的人，我宁可让他失去我，也不愿意在得到后再次失去他。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　咒语飞来飞去，Eduardo他们小队被食死徒们两侧夹击，就像是被谁泄露了行动路线似的，恰好被包围进对角巷的一个死角，不得不在人数弱势的情况下正面迎敌。原本就不多的行人早已经在看清食死徒标配兜帽时幻影移形，后援迟迟没能赶到。  
　　  
　　他们这次行动本该是机密的，目标是抓住一名投靠伏地魔并铸下大错的年轻傲罗，因为涉及到凤凰社急需了解的讯息，负责指挥行动的是鼎鼎大名的疯眼汉穆迪。  
　　  
　　猫腰躲过一个恶咒，Eduardo反手甩出一个切割咒。  
　　  
　　小矮星彼得似乎因为多次失误被穆迪教训得害怕了，不敢再有动作，躲在角落里，Eduardo注意到他的逃避行为，不由得皱眉。  
　　  
　　好在后援终于赶到。  
　　  
　　“门牙塞大棒！”  
　　  
　　看到食死徒的门牙迅速变大到连兜帽都遮不住，一马当先的小天狼星大笑着从飞天摩托上跳下来，一挥手收了摩托，然后转身补了个昏迷咒，全套动作耍帅耍得行云流水，令Eduardo想起麻瓜们狂热痴迷的摇滚明星。  
　　  
　　“毛茸茸的月亮脸”，小天狼星凑到卢平身边，仿佛没看见好友的白眼，邀功道，“我来拯救你了。”  
　　  
　　“钻心剜骨！！！！”  
　　  
　　卢平忽然猛推一把小天狼星，让这个蠢货躲开了一道危险的绿光。  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈，我亲爱的令家族蒙羞的弟弟，波特家没有给你这条野狗喂够肉骨头，你才跑出来丢人现眼的吗？”  
　　  
　　听到这个声音，刚才还在内心吐槽小天狼星热爱单干的Eduardo和小天狼星同时暴起，将一道又一道魔咒甩向贝拉特里克斯的方向。  
　　  
　　“昏昏倒地！”  
　　  
　　“昏昏倒地！”  
　　  
　　“钻心剜骨！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo从不使用不可饶恕咒。  
　　  
　　当他闪身躲过贝拉特里克斯的钻心咒，愤怒而流畅地念出同样的咒语，他眼前的一切忽然都成了慢动作，他看着咒语飞向贝拉特里克斯，看着贝拉特里克斯失声尖叫、倒地蜷缩，内心没有一丁点使用不可饶恕咒的愧疚。  
　　  
　　这远远不足以抵消她的罪，远远不足以平息他的怒火。  
　　  
　　事实上，他迅速念出了第二个。  
　　  
　　贝拉特里克斯毕竟是食死徒中的佼佼者，她翻滚起来躲避咒语，迅速趁势滚到了矮墙后，她的脸因为愤怒而扭曲着，尖叫起可怖的怒吼，还没站稳就开始回击。  
　　  
　　Eduardo和小天狼星都没打算放弃。  
　　  
　　一阵乱斗后，食死徒且战且退，卢平及时抓住了一心追击贝拉特里克斯的小天狼星，但是他没有想到以性格温和著称的萨瓦林竟然也会盲目冲动，卢平再想去拦已经来不及。  
　　  
　　Eduardo成功往贝拉特里克斯身上又扔了一个“钻心剜骨”。  
　　  
　　但同时，贝拉特里克斯的魔咒也击中了他。  
　　  
　　“您怎么样？！”  
　　  
　　食死徒们幻影移形离去，小天狼星和卢平赶紧过来查看Eduardo的状况。  
　　  
　　他看上去似乎并无大碍。  
　　  
　　Eduardo伸出右手捂上心口，他不像是中了夺魂咒，可卢平和小天狼星确实注意到Eduardo的眼神充满了茫然。  
　　  
　　小天狼星刚要开口，Eduardo的眼神忽然一变，焦急地从巫师袍的暗袋中拿出一面镜子。  
　　  
　　“Mark……Mark！Mark！”  
　　  
　　他对着镜子大声叫着，不顾现在这样做有多么奇怪。  
　　  
　　“Mark！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo觉得自己已经对着镜子等待了一万年。  
　　  
　　终于，有个身影出现在镜子中。  
　　  
　　小天狼星和卢平凑近一看，不是Mark。  
　　  
　　邓布利多快速道：“Eduardo，校长室。口令是巧克力蛙，西里斯、莱姆斯，我认为最好有你们陪同。”  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　听完邓布利多校长的解释，Eduardo立刻想起了Lily结婚那天说的话，他低声自语：“我早该想到……”  
　　  
　　小天狼星惊讶地打量着病床上奄奄一息的扎克伯格，仿佛第一次见到这个人。他可从来没从这位身上看出任何情圣的潜质，他把这个想法用眼神交流给身边一起听故事的卢平，不仅没获得任何回应，月亮脸看上去似乎还有些羡慕，小天狼星挠了挠头。  
　　  
　　尼可勒梅颤颤巍巍地站在一边，手里攥着两瓶金灿灿的魔药。这位六百多岁的老人即使连走路都叫人担忧，可他的眼神却神奇地保有着孩童般地天真，永远好奇，永远明亮。  
　　  
　　“所以”，假如时间允许，邓布利多也不愿意催促悲伤的小萨瓦林，“你的决定？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo冷静地说：”他躺在这里，快死了，因为我。“  
　　  
　　他从尼可勒梅手中接过那两瓶魔药，坚定地把其中一瓶灌进了Mark的喉咙里。  
　　  
　　“他需要我。他必须活着。”  
　　  
　　小天狼星不知为何从Eduardo冷静的语气中听出一丝咬牙切齿来。  
　　  
　　“他欠我的。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo将剩下那瓶魔药一饮而尽。  
　　  
　　

 

*长生不老药的逐剂衰减设定为个人私设


	7. 大难不死的男孩

　  **第七章**  
**大难不死的男孩**

　　  
　　扎克伯格教授辞职的消息令学生们狂欢了整整一个暑假，然而当新学期来临的时候，他们发现新来的魔药学教授——西弗内斯斯内普，在说话的艺术上比扎克伯格教授更胜一筹。  
　　  
　　甚至有一小撮格兰芬多的学生冒险给Mark写信，字字血泪求Mark重返霍格沃茨。  
　　  
　　Mark对此秉承着幸灾乐祸的态度，尽管已经加入凤凰社作战，他还是趁着回霍格沃茨见校长的机会，偷偷变成黑猫去旁听了半节课。  
　　  
　　“斯内普教授不仅在词藻的选择上更为丰富，打击力度也更为精准深刻。我为当年给我冠上‘打人柳’外号的同窗们感到遗憾，他们如果有幸领略斯内普教授的风采，一定会欣然将这个外号改送给他。”  
　　  
　　旁听归来的Mark对Eduardo如是描述。  
　　  
　　依然不大乐意搭理他的Eduardo都忍不住笑了。笑完依旧和Mark保持了一个过分礼貌的距离。  
　　  
　　Mark没有气馁，他早有计划。  
　　  
　　他们正在伦敦出任务，有内部消息说食死徒将在数日内发动袭击。夜幕降临，Mark主动代替隆巴顿守夜，他带着一个对着镜子偷偷练习过的帅气微笑上了楼顶，然后他看到了他的守夜搭档。  
　　  
　　莱姆斯卢平。  
　　  
　　终于明白为何萨瓦林要和自己换时间的卢平看着Mark黑如坩埚底的脸，开玩笑道：“幸好今天不是满月。”  
　　  
　　Mark不客气地翻了个白眼。  
　　  
　　卢平笑了笑，回到自己的忧虑思绪里，渐渐地又拧紧了眉心。  
　　  
　　楼顶很安静。

　　  
　　“你为什么不离开？”  
　　  
　　突如其来的声音令卢平条件反射抓紧了魔杖，发现是Mark才放松下来，抱歉道：“对不起，我在想一些事情，你刚才在说……？”  
　　  
　　Mark拖长了语调重复了一遍：“我问你为什么不选择离开。虽然我认为他们还算保持了体面，但仍然，你确实感受到了被排斥。”  
　　  
　　“我不会当逃兵”，短暂的停顿后，卢平皱着眉说。  
　　  
　　Mark耸耸肩：“答不对题，格兰芬多扣十分。”  
　　  
　　卢平奇怪的看了看Mark，试图转移话题：“我以为你并不在意萨瓦林教授之外的人。”  
　　  
　　“True”，Mark理直气壮地承认，“但社交礼节要求我适当在意我男友的朋友们。”  
　　  
　　你男友为了躲你连守夜都不来了，卢平在心底吐槽，几乎有些钦佩地看着自信爆棚的扎克伯格。他想了想，终于愿意给出一个诚实的回答：“西里斯、詹姆还有彼得，他们还需要我，我不能在他们身处危险时离开。等战争结束，也许一切都会好起来……”  
　　  
　　Mark挑了挑眉，只发出了一声不甚赞同的“哈”。  
　　  
　　卢平到底不是甘于吃亏的老好人，这次换他主动挑起了话题：“他们说你有一颗毛心脏*，你知道，考虑到你在战场上的作风。”  
　　  
　　“有一颗毛心脏”这个巫师俗语，来源于《诗翁彼豆故事集》中的第三篇《男巫的毛心脏》，用来形容一个冷酷的、铁石心肠的巫师。  
　　  
　　而卢平所说的“战场上的作风”，指的是Mark刚加入凤凰社就引起巨大争议的种种行为。  
　　  
　　但凡遭遇食死徒，Mark的习惯是这样的：起手一个夺魂咒，控住一个食死徒，向他下达“不惜任何代价攻击食死徒”的命令；然后轮番使用钻心咒、粉碎咒和眼疾咒，间或实验一些效果奇特的魔咒，他本人称之为“给食死徒一个为魔咒学进步做贡献的机会，以实现其本身并不存在的价值”。  
　　  
　　曾经有一次，凤凰社陷入苦战，Mark突然甩出去好多小魔药瓶，里面装着麻瓜们所说的石油，并挨个附赠一个“火焰熊熊”。即使Mark的行动使得凤凰社反败为胜，但其威力和造成的惨状着实令人心惊。  
　　  
　　疯眼汉穆迪曾多次表达过对Mark的不信任，因为“我从没见过一个好巫师像他那样毫不在乎地使用不可饶恕咒！”。  
　　  
　　面对卢平的轻微挑衅，Mark还是耸了耸肩：“我从没声称过我是一个好人。‘他们’，从来不在我的在意名单上。”  
　　  
　　“很少有人活得像你这样……自我中心，扎克伯格先生”，卢平内心半是羡慕半是复杂，听不出褒贬地说。  
　　  
　　Mark倒是毫不犹豫的当作夸奖收下了：“我从来不属于大多数人。”  
　　  
　　话题走向了终结。

  
　　  
　　第二天Mark一直呆在他打着熬煮魔药的旗号一个人占下的房间里，不知是在补眠还是在捣鼓什么，Eduardo原本不为所动，但当又一个白天过去，Mark依旧房门紧闭，这意味着他一直没吃东西。Eduardo不得不为他取了一些食物。  
　　  
　　他打开门，看到的是正对着房门发呆的Mark。  
　　  
　　被算计了。  
　　  
　　Eduardo将餐盘放在桌上，转身就要离开，然而Mark没有蠢到眼睁睁看他走。  
　　  
　　“我很抱歉。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo停下脚步，依旧背对着Mark。  
　　  
　　“我真的知道错了”，Mark诚恳地说，试探性地握住了Eduardo的手肘，“我不应该隐瞒你。”  
　　  
　　Eduardo转过身来，自然地把Mark的手扫落，离远一点，抱着双臂：“还有呢？”  
　　  
　　Mark一脸茫然。  
　　  
　　Eduardo终于被气炸了：“邓布利多校长告诉我了！你昏迷之前要他对我施遗忘咒！扎克伯格，你怎么敢！啊，对不起，是我的错，胆大妄为的扎克伯格先生有什么不敢做的！你多伟大啊！”  
　　  
　　“我当时以为我要”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴！”  
　　  
　　Eduardo敢发誓，假如扎克伯格先生敢在他面前完整说出那句话，他一定会卷起袖子好好把Mark修理一顿。  
　　  
　　然而扎克伯格先生又不知是大脑的哪部分出了问题，居然低声笑了起来。  
　　  
　　“扎克伯格先生，我所说的有什么把你逗笑了吗？”Eduardo的眼睛危险地眯起来。  
　　  
　　“我只是想起N.E.W.Ts之前，你冲进斯莱特林学院公共休息室，对我宣布断交”，Mark边说边靠近Eduardo，“用的还是我告诉你的口令，顺便一提，从那之后我就正式被认为是学院叛徒了。”  
　　  
　　被提及年少时的意气冲动，Eduardo红了耳朵，但怒气不减，并没有被说服：“而这段回忆的可笑之处在于？”  
　　  
　　“我没有觉得它可笑”，Mark不慌不忙地解释，“我的意思是，这一次，我们好歹已经明白，我是说，你知道我是爱你的，对吧？尽管我做错了一些事，我不想再对你说任何谎言，诚实的说，假使我有机会再来一遍，我还是会做出同样的选择，而萨瓦林先生，你清楚我死不悔改的理由。是不是？”  
　　  
　　Eduardo还是很想生气，但整个人都已经放松了下来，他扬起眉毛，好看的褐色眼睛里全然是纵容的神气，嘲讽似的回复：“你是说‘你是个混蛋’这个理由吗？谢谢，我确实清楚，有深刻体会。”  
　　  
　　Mark揽过Eduardo的腰——先是试探性地搭上了手，然后迅速把人圈进了怀里。  
　　  
　　他从Eduardo的唇上偷了个吻，然后状似无奈地说：“好吧好吧，对我这个混蛋，你还能体会很多很多年。”  
　　

　　*  
　　  
　　没有人想到战争会这样结束。  
　　  
　　一个月后，准确来说，是10月31日，伏地魔袭击了波特夫妇的家，他杀死了试图掩护妻儿逃跑的詹姆波特，然后杀死了勇敢保护儿子的莉莉波特，最后，在他试图杀害哈利波特时，神奇的事情发生了，伏地魔遭到了阿瓦达索命咒的反噬，就现场来看，魔法部认为他已经死亡。  
　　  
　　而幼小的哈利波特，额头上留下了一道闪电状的疤痕，他被人们称为——大难不死的男孩。  
　　  
　　魔法部认为小天狼星在出卖波特夫妇后，还残忍杀害了揭露他罪行的小矮星彼得，并炸死了一条街的麻瓜，傲罗将他当场逮捕，关进阿兹卡班*。  
　　  
　　以贝拉部分死忠的食死徒猛烈反扑，他们不相信伏地魔已经死亡，四处寻找伏地魔的下落，并对凤凰社展开了血腥的报复，隆巴顿夫妇被他们用钻心咒折磨致疯，圣芒戈医院宣布无法治疗，只能长期住院看护。  
　　  
　　终于，最后一根稻草。  
　　  
　　“有食死徒揭发了小巴蒂克劳奇。”  
　　  
　　小巴蒂克劳奇的食死徒身份被揭发，魔法部法律执行司司长巴蒂克劳奇声誉一落千丈，原本有望成为魔法部部长的他被平调至国际魔法合作司，康奈利·福吉当选魔法部部长。  
　　  
　　尽管整个巫师世界都还没从创伤中恢复，然而，人们早晚会意识到，Mark在威森加摩法庭上所作的一切，其实都证明了他的咒语究竟有多么伟大。  
　　  
　　这也意味着，食死徒们会意识到Mark对伏地魔的愚弄。  
　　  
　　Mark与Eduardo派猫头鹰给邓布利多校长和卢平送去了告别信，连夜离开了巫师界。  
　　  
　　马克扎克伯格与爱德华多萨瓦林的名字，逐渐被巫师界遗忘。

　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　哈利波特，曾经的救世主，如今的魔法部法律执行司司长，有一个难以解决的烦恼。  
　　  
　　他的二儿子，阿不思·西弗勒斯·波特，不仅被分到了斯莱特林，还在学院里交了一个坏朋友——斯科皮·许珀里翁·马尔福。  
　　  
　　他认为一位明智的斯莱特林院长能够改善这个局面。  
　　  
　　因此，他正带着阿不思跟随麦格校长前往美国，麦格校长属意的新魔药学教授、新黑魔法防御术教授人选隐居在大洋彼岸的这个国度，哈利不太放心，在闲聊中得知麦格校长要亲自上门请人后，他坚持带着儿子一起来。

　　  
　　站在一栋高科技豪宅别墅院门前，麦格校长依然在劝说哈利：“我还是必须说你太过紧张了，哈利，阿不思是个好孩子，斯科皮也是。你不该对他们抱有偏见。”  
　　  
　　“这不是偏见，是警惕”，哈利坚持，“我和马尔福关系还不错，但是斯科皮，我确实心存疑虑。”  
　　  
　　麦格校长看着满脸倔强的阿不思叹了口气。  
　　  
　　高大的院门自动滑开，一辆代步车停在哈利一行人面前，发出提示音：“请上车。”  
　　  
　　阿不思亮起眼睛，第一个坐了上去。  
　　  
　　哈利转向麦格校长，疑惑的问：“这里真的住着两位曾经在第一次巫师战争中为凤凰社战斗过的先生吗？”  
　　  
　　麦格校长谨慎地回答：“扎克伯格先生一直很有些，创新冒险精神。”  
　　  
　　代步车走了几分钟，终于看到了这栋豪宅的全貌，还有站在门外等候的主人。  
　　  
　　他看上去和我差不多大，甚至还要年轻一些，哈利暗自琢磨，这大概就是长生不老药的作用了。

　　  
　　Eduardo早就通过视频监控看到了来客们，他本想拉着Mark一起出来迎接麦格教授，但Mark沉醉于测试新AI无法自拔。  
　　  
　　“麦格教授”，Eduardo笑着欢迎，“哦，现在该称呼您麦格校长了。”  
　　  
　　和麦格校长拥抱后，Eduardo转向了哈利：“你有莉莉的眼睛，你一定是哈利。很高兴再次见到你，尽管你应该不记得我们了，你那时候还太小。”  
　　  
　　哈利被Eduardo自然的长辈态度弄得一怔，然后才笑了笑：“很高兴见到您，萨瓦林先生。”  
　　  
　　“那么”，Eduardo将手伸给阿不思，“你好，阿不思。”  
　　  
　　得到Eduardo大人般的重视，阿不思明显精神了起来，跟随Eduardo一起进入房子里的时候，还很好奇地一路提问，Eduardo耐心地对他讲解什么是扫地机器人、智能控制屏和人工智能管家，并说明这些都是自家爱人——Mark的爱好。  
　　  
　　萨瓦林先生很适合当教师，哈利做出了阶段性总结，至于还未谋面的另一位主人，就目前来看，赫敏和韦斯莱先生都会喜欢他，而罗恩的态度取决于赫敏会有多喜欢他。想到这里，平日里总是忙于司内事务的哈利难得轻松了一些，自娱自乐地笑了笑。  
　　  
　　但显然，被萨瓦林先生从工作间拎出来的扎克伯格先生并不是一位好相处的人。  
　　  
　　“那么”，Mark懒洋洋地瘫在沙发里，试图去抓平板电脑的手被Eduardo拍了一下，“我们为什么要回蛮荒落后的巫师社会教书？抱歉，麦格校长，我没有诋毁母校的意思，但是您也清楚，霍格沃茨它不通电，更不要说互联网。”  
　　  
　　麦格校长很有威严地看了Mark一眼，使得Mark坐直了一些：“邓布利多原本早想邀请你们回来，莱姆斯提到过你们对他的帮助，在他穷困的时候为他免费提供狼毒制剂，西里斯原本想来看看你们，但是，你们知道……不管怎么说，我们一直都记挂着你们。霍格沃茨一直致力于为孩子们聘请最好的老师，霍格沃茨需要你和Eduardo。”  
　　  
　　哈利并不知道这些插曲，惊讶地看着Mark和Eduardo，他听麦格校长说过他们是他父母的朋友，但不知道他们与四人组都有这样好的交情。  
　　  
　　听到麦格教授提起卢平，Mark不免想起了那些逝去的朋友和他们缺席的第二次巫师战争，心底动摇起来。  
　　  
　　Eduardo适时提醒：“对了，麦格校长，那棵打人柳还在茁壮成长吗？哈利曾经开飞车撞断了一些枝桠的那棵？”  
　　  
　　“哦，那棵，它很好”，麦格校长不明所以，但还是认真的回答。  
　　  
　　哈利感受到扎克伯格先生看向自己的眼神突然有了明显的赞许。  
　　  
　　“好吧。”  
　　  
　　Mark翻了个白眼，不大乐意地答应了，然后好像终于意识到哈利坐在自家客厅，问道：“你呢，波特先生，你是来干嘛的？”  
　　  
　　内心已经将Mark和Eduardo当作长辈的哈利礼貌地说：“我跟随麦格校长前来，想见一见她亲自选定的教授人选。这是我儿子阿不思，他在斯莱特林学院，您将是他的院长。”  
　　  
　　对这种母鸡护崽行为，Mark挑了挑眉。  
　　  
　　阿不思从中汲取了勇气，站出来揭发道：“爸爸说谎，他来是因为他不想我和斯科皮交朋友！他想让新院长干涉我们！”  
　　  
　　被儿子当面拆穿礼节性答案，哈利后知后觉自己可能真的有些反应过度，涨红了脸：“他是个坏朋友！”  
　　  
　　“斯科皮不是坏朋友！”阿不思气愤地握紧了拳头。  
　　  
　　Mark饶有兴味地总结：“所以，你认为你儿子交了一个坏朋友，想让他离开他？”  
　　  
　　正在和儿子对峙的哈利猛然点头。  
　　  
　　“过来，孩子”，Mark站起来，对阿不思招了招手，“我听wardo说，你对我的智能管家感兴趣？你想看我让它做爆米花吗？”  
　　  
　　阿不思对父亲做了个鬼脸，向Mark跑去。  
　　  
　　认出Mark眼底的趣味，Eduardo同情地看了一眼哈利，接着和麦格校长商量起新学期的事宜来。  
　　  
　　*  
　　  
　　八月底。  
　　  
　　Mark与Eduardo再一次踏上霍格沃茨的土地，眼前是熟悉的一切。  
　　  
　　回到这里，永远像是回家。  
　　  
　　一声清啼，火红色的不死鸟凭空出现，盘旋而下，停落在Eduardo的肩头，蹭了蹭Eduardo伸出的手。  
　　  
　　“是的，福克斯”，Eduardo对它喃喃低语，“我们也很想他。”  
　　  
　　Mark用魔杖指挥着他们的行李，跟在Eduardo身后，走进了霍格沃茨的礼堂。

  
（完）

*真相是小矮星彼得出卖了波特夫妇并嫁祸小天狼星  
*上一章的尼克勒梅任教也是作者私设，有人问起，注明一下

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那么，就到这里结束了。写这篇的时候，虽然觉得自己在叙事上有一点进步（？），但对ME的描写明显是退步了，迷之跑偏，越写其实心里越慌。  
> 我不想等到完全写不好ME的感觉才知道该离开，所以，到了该正式说再见的时候了。很抱歉食言啦。  
> 以后不会再写ME，lofter小号与主号都不会再更新。我的所有ME同人在LOF主号@清溪半里桥 的主页有下载链接。  
> 感谢一直以来的喜欢和评论，有缘江湖再见，bye~


End file.
